Who Are You?
by Little-Silver-Sparrow
Summary: Okay, what if Ulquiorra captures and is put in charge of a fourteen-year-old girl with a bad attitude, along with Orihime? What happenwhen Orihime thinks she has feelings for their stotic gaurd? A little AU, but good,if I don't say so myself.
1. Chapter 1

"Just a warning to the reader, this is a fan-fiction and is a tad AU. This takes place before Orihime's capture, but after the Espada first enter the world of the living. Also, I do not claim any ownership to the TV show or manga series 'Bleach' and this story was written manly for enjoyment and because I was bored."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Who Are You?

It was strange to say the least. In fact, it was strange the first time Ulquiorra and Yamy were sent the world of the living. Why send two Espada to check out a strong reiatsu when you could just as easily send a Hollow, or even an Arrancar? Boredom, maybe. Or maybe just to see the look on those two Espada's faces when they were told that they both had to go to the human world again for a seemingly ridicules reason.

But for whatever reason, they were ordered to go, and so go they did. Though to be honest, even though both of the Espada would rather stay inside Hueco Mundo, each had a reason to look forward to the trip, if only just slightly. For Ulquiorra, it was to find more data on what made these irrational humans "tick", so to speak. As for Yamy, it was mainly to see if he could find "that rat-bustard who cut off my damn arm and pay him back for all the trouble he's caused me."

Both are quite charming characters as you can see. Anyway, as the portal between Hueco Mundo closed behind them the two Espada were greeted by the very strong and very strange reiatsu they were sent there to investigate, but none other.

"Arg, let just get this over with, Ulquiorra, since that orange-haired punk isn't here." Yamy said in his booming voice that matched his huge body greatly.

"Agreed." Said his stoic partner Ulquiorra who was finding that since that strange girl with the even stranger powers apparently wasn't around he had become less interested in finding out what drove the average human.

Having nothing else to say—Yamy could be the talkative type if he was in a good mood, but Ulquiorra never was so the pair usually carried out their missions together with as little talking as possible—the pair of Espada roamed the park in silence. As they wove through the trees toward the area where the reiatsu was coming from, they started to hear the strangest music.

Not that either of them knew a lot about music—there was none in Hueco Mundo—but this music seemed different than the music that poured out of the stores, cell-phones, and other electronic items in Katakora Town. It didn't seem to use the same notes or much of the same instruments native to the country of Japan. [In Japan and other countries in the eastern hemisphere, they tend to use a sort-of different scale for their music and their instruments sort-of have a twang-y sound to them unlike western music—which the song I'm using in this story is from the western hemisphere, hence why I'm bringing this all up. And I'm pretty sure that's true because that what I was taught last year, but it was last year and my memory is a little fuzzy so I could be wrong about the music scale thing. Sorry if I am. ;)]

Though you could tell that the song was written to have more than one instrument playing, a harp's sound rang loud and clear through the park. But that wasn't the only sound. Along with the harp was the voice of what sounded like a young girl singing. [And I'm getting the lyrics from a video on YouTube so if their wrong blame the video, not me. But I think this is an exhalant song; it's called "The Islander" by a band called Nightwish—all one word. So if you're interested in the song, go on YouTube and you should be able to find it.]

Slowly, the words of the song reached the Espadas' ears, _"An old man by the seashore at the end of the day. Gazes the horizons with sea-winds in his face. Tempest-tossed island. Seasons all the same. Anchorage unpainted and a ship without a name."_

What was this strange song they were hearing? But before the Espada could even glance at each other the girl continued to sing. The Espadas stayed still so that the singing girl wouldn't get startled and stop the song.

_"Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard. He lightens the beacon, light at the end of the world. Showing the way, lighting hope in their hearts. The ones on their travels going home from afar."_

The tune was strange but intoxicating and neither Ulquiorra nor Yamy could bring themselves to end it.

_"This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world. Horizon crying the tears he left behind long ago."_

Next came a short solo from the harp, though judging by the sound, it was not the instrument first chosen by whoever had written the song. Yamy and Ulquiorra took the time when they were not trapped by the girl's voice's spell to move slightly forward towards the reiatsu, all the time making sure the owner didn't know they were approaching. [Quite a feat for Yamy if you ask me!] But soon they had to stop as they were once again stuck to the spot by the young girl's voice.

_"The albatross is flying, making him daydream. The time before he became one of the world's unseen. Princess in the tower; children in the fields. Life gave him it all. An is and of the universe. Now his love's a memory; a ghost in the fog. He sets the sail one last time, saying farewell to the world. Anchor to the water, seabed far below. Grass still in his feet and a smile beneath his brow."_

Then what Ulquiorra guessed was the chorus flowed out of the young girl's throat.

_"This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world. Horizon crying the tears he left behind long ago."_

Again, another beautiful solo was played by the harp, and again, Ulquiorra and Yamy crept forward to the reiatsu when the girl's now mournful voice echoed,_ "So long ago…"_

Expecting another verse, the Espada stilled for about half a second. Instead they were greeted with another harp solo and another mournful, _"So long ago…"_

Not wanting to take the chance of being found out, the two Espada went still, waiting for another strange verse. They heard the chorus again after yet another harp solo.

_"This is for long forgotten light at the end of the world. Horizon crying tears he left behind so long ago…So long ago…"_

There was a pause as the last of the song was played by the harp. Once the music had stopped, the two Espada moved closer toward the now moving reiatsu, all the while still moving as stealthily as they had when the song was still playing as not to make the owner of the reiatsu try to run away. It wasn't as if they could catch it, it was just that having to do that would require unnecessary effort.

Silently the two Espada emerged from the trees and into a clearing just in time to see their prey, a girl no older than fourteen with black hair all the way down to the middle of her back carrying a miniature –about two feet in height and width—golden harp, take a well-used trail at the other side of the clearing going into another grove of trees. [And by that I mean that the trail was so worn by so many people walking it so much that it was basically a road without pavement.] They quickened their pace as to catch up to her, not minding the insignificant humans that couldn't see them.

As Ulquiorra and Yamy got closer to the girl they saw more details about her, such as what she was wearing: A light mint-green hoodie—it was late fall after all and the air was starting to get a chill in it—and a pair of ripped black jeans so long they went over her high-top sneakers. Though the jeans were so worn that they looked more like a dark gray than black. [Wow, I'm putting a lot of worn stuff in this story, huh?] Also, she was wearing a head-band made of what looked like light brown leather to hold her charcoal locks back away from her face.

Seeing no harm in it, Ulquiorra used sonido get in front of the girl just over a head shorter than him. "We need to talk." He said emotionlessly, thinking it would be easier to intimidate the girl into telling them how she got her power—for she could not have such a strong reiatsu without some kind of power—what it did, and how she could use it than watching her all day, and perhaps longer, hoping to see her use it and have to figure it out himself.

The plan was simple enough. Get her to acknowledge his existence, show her either his of Yamy's cero to scare her into submission, and ask her those questions whose answers were easier to through questions instead of observations. Simple, right? Wrong.

Instead of answering him like anyone in Hueco Mundo would, this girl simply looked him the eye for a few moments, looked down, and kept on walking as if he wasn't there. Only she knew he was there, and he knew that she knew. There were two pieces of evidence: 1.) She stopped and looked at him in the eye even though she had to tilt her head upward to do so. 2.) Instead of walking though him, like someone who didn't see him would do, she walked around him to keep walking.

So it wasn't that she didn't know he was there; she was just ignoring him. That simple fact made Ulquiorra angrier than he could even remember feeling. No one, not even the human scum who could see him, had ever ignored him. Ever. Out of the corner of his eye Ulquiorra could see Yamy just standing there in shock, his mouth aghast.

Ulquiorra whipped around to use sonido again and confront the girl, but was stopped when he saw her left a notebook out of the crook of the arm that wasn't carrying the harp that he didn't even see she had. The notebook was a plain black with a cheap blue pen tucked in the spiral. The girl went to the side of the trail, set the harp on the ground, sat down next to it and flipped the notebook open to a blank page.

The two Espada watched, dumbstruck, as the girl took out the pen and started to draw something, not once faltering and humming to herself in her beautiful voice the whole time. Once she was finished, the girl capped the pen in her hand in watched, along with Ulquiorra and Yamy, as the small sparrow she had drawn lift itself from the paper, flap its wings, and start to fly towards the Espada.

It stopped not even five inches away from Ulquiorra's face and say in a tinkling voice , "I'm sorry, but m' Lady does not wish to talk at the moment and would appreciate it if both of you would so kind as to leave her alone." [I wrote the sparrow's voice in a different fount because the voice sounds different than a normal human—or Espada—voice, same as when the girl was singing. And, yes, I got the inspiration for the girl's "power" from Sai from the show "Naruto". ;)] The blue sparrow stayed where it was, apparently waiting for a response.

Though while the sparrow the girl had created was patient enough to wait for an answer, the girl herself was not. The girl placed the pen back into the notebook spiral and tucked the notebook itself back into the crook of her arm while picking up her harp with her free hand and started to walk away again.

Before either of the Espadas could get angry again, the girl held her harp in front of her again and sang in her haunting voice, _"They came for him one winter's night. Arrested, he was bound. They said there'd been a robbery, his pistol had been found."_

Another solo from her harp, beautiful even though it seemed that this song too had not been meant to be played by the harp. It seemed that even the sparrow the girl had created was listening in on her creator's song.

_"They marched him to the station house, he waited for the dawn. And as they lead him to the dock, he knew that he'd been wronged. 'You stand accused of robbery,' he heard the bailiff say. He knew without an alibi, tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom."_

Next, based on the meaning and drama the girl put behind the words she sang, Ulquiorra guessed, was the chorus, _"Over the hills and far away, for ten long years he'll count the days. Over the mountains and the seas, a prisoner's life for him there'll be."_

Another hauntingly beautiful solo from her golden harp. Neither Yamy nor Ulquiorra knew she sang, but this melody was even more…they weren't sure. The song seemed impossible to describe, but Ulquiorra could tell that it wouldn't be leaving his mind for some time.

_"He knew that it would cost him dear, but yet he dare not say. Where he had been that fateful night, a secret it must stay. He had to fight the tears of rage. His heart beat like a drum. For with the wife of his best friend, he spent his night of freedom. Over the hills and far away, he swears he will return one day. Far from the mountains and the seas, back in her arms is where he'll be. Over the hills and far awaaaaay."_

The girl stretched the last word, as if to show its significant meaning. That probably was the reason. Still, Ulquiorra didn't move and himself be sucked away into the girls strange melody and another harp solo.

_"Over the hills and, over the hills and, over the hills and far away."_

The girl played another solo, longer than normal as her left hand plucked the strings on the harp effortlessly.

_"Each night within his prison cell, he looks out through the bars. He reads the letters that she wrote. One day he'll know the taste of freedom. Over the hills and far away, she prays he will return one day. As sure as the rivers reach the seas, back in his arms she swears she'll be. Over the hills and far away, he swears he will return one day. Far from the mountains and the seas, back in her arms is where he'll be. Over the hills and far away, she prays he will return one day. As sure as the rivers reach the seas, back in his arms is where she'll be. Over the hills, over the hills and far away. Over the hills, over the hills and far away."_ She sang as her harp once again finished the song with its striking chords. [That song was "Over the Hills and Far Away", another song by Nightwish. Once again, **by Nightwish**, not me. Also, I got the lyrics from another video on YouTube, so if they're wrong, don't blame me! Plus, the actual song isn't played on the harp, but you get the idea. Don't sue me!]

"A-hem…"The sparrow said, having recovered from the enchanting song first, "M' Lady would like to know your answers. She only sings to relieve tension. Will you leave us alone?"

"My answer's gonna' be the same as Ulquiorra's." Yamy said gruffly.

The sparrow bobbed her head in what Ulquiorra supposed was suppose to be a nod. He took his time to think up his answer before he said anything as to get as much information out of her—or the sparrow she had crated—without making the girl get suspicious or try to runaway. Again, it wouldn't do her much good even if she did those things, but it would require more energy from Ulquiorra if she did, so he decided to think carefully about his answer. First off, if she only sings to relieve tension, then what tension was the tension before they arrived? Were the Shinigami after her too? Was whoever who was raising her getting wise to her abilities? And on that note, what were her abilities anyway? He knew she could create thing by drawing them, but what about her singing? Did she just own a beautiful voice to "relieve tension" like the bird had said, or was there more to it? And back to the drawing thing, was the size of the page as big as she could make her creations, or could they get bigger, and if so, how big? He didn't even know this girl's name! He definitely needed more information, but this girl could see him so it would be as simple as just following her around for a few days to observe her more. Now was probably the best chance he would get to learn more about her without actually fighting her.

Ulquiorra looked up at the girl to study her and noticed that she was fidgeting nervously, though from either impatient or actual nervousness, he wasn't sure. After a few moments he knew what he was going to say.

"I cannot say for certain that I will leave you and your creator be forever, but if you answer a few simple questions I can leave with my companion for now." Ulquiorra said evenly, proud of his answer though he would never show it.

The sparrow turned to the girl who was looking at him warily now with eyes the color of dark gold and humming again, possibly getting ready to sing another song, for moment before looking back at Ulquiorra. "Very well," The female sparrow said to him, "M' Lady will listen to your questions and will decide upon hearing them if she will answer or summon a monster much more ferocious than I to devour you."

Ulquiorra doubted that. But still, just that little sentence was full meaning. Even though the two Espadas were suppressing their reiatsu, this girl could definitely tell that they were very powerful and if this girl thought that she could "summon" a monster big and powerful enough to devour him that meant that she could "summon" some pretty dangerous stuff. Though Ulquiorra wasn't sure that when the little bird had said "summon" she actually meant that word, or if she was simply using it in place of the word "create". Also, it showed that either the girl was willing to cooperate to a certain extent, or, despite her calm exterior, she really was intimidated by them like he wanted in the first place. But it also showed that if "push came to shove", like some humans said, this girl would not simply bow down but would fight with all her strength and a cool head. No matter how weak an enemy was, if they kept those characteristics in battle, they could be a formidable foe.

Ulquiorra inwardly grimaced at this, not wanting to waste any effort keeping a lowly human in line, but kept his expression perfectly blank as he turned toward the girl and said. "Agreed. Firstly, what is your name? Second, what is this power you possess? Third, have you been in contact with Shinigami, and, if so, what was their name? Fourth, dose your voice hold a special power similar to your drawings? That is all I will ask for now; you may answer."

The girl's right eye-brow twitched at the "you may answer" in Ulquiorra's series of questions, not liking how he made it sound she was a dog he was getting orders to. But sill, she considered his questions, all of them at least somewhat reasonable. She decided to answer, despite the lack of enjoyment she felt while being questioned. "Alright. My name is Yanagi. I know little about my power other than it is to create things from drawing them and then to repress those same things I have drawn by containing them back into the paper from which they were born. Yes, I have been in contact with a Shinigami, though I do not know his name, but he had short orange hair—," Both Ulquiorra and Yamy tensed at that. She had been in contact with Ichigo? What had he told her? Apparently not enough because this girl, Yanagi, was talking to them. "—and finally, no, my voice holds no special power, it just calms people down for some reason. Plus I'm thinking of singing another song right not 'cause the tension just rose, like, 50% around here. It wouldn't have anything to do with the Shinigami I've been talking to, would it?" Yanagi asked with narrowed eyes. She was getting suspicious.

"It might." Ulquiorra said the half-truth without even thinking, and he was glad he did. It was bad to lie to this girl—Yanagi, he reminded himself—he could tell. She had the kind of eyes that could cut through lies like paper and get straight to the truth. She would've known he had lied and if they ever reproached her in the future about joining Aizen-sama's army, she would immediately be on guard and that would only cause trouble. A half-truth was best because it kept her from possibly knowing too much, but still kept her comfortable enough to talk to them. Yanagi hesitated a moment before nodding her agreement, saying that the answer was good enough for her…for now, at least.

"M' Lady is done talking and it is time for you two to leave, like you said you would, if you don't mind." The sparrow said, reminding the two Espada that Yanagi's little creation was still there. Yanagi again nodded her agreement. It appeared that that she preferred not to talk and instead let her creations do it for her. Ulquiorra was starting to like her already. Yamy just grunted his response and turned to leave, but before they could do more than turn, Yanagi had lifted her harp once more and began to pluck the stings, and caught Yamy and Ulquiorra once again in the rhythm of both the song and her voice…

_"Finally the hills are without eyes. They are tired of painting a dead man's face red with their own blood. He used to love having so much to lose. Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins…"_ Then, in a more rough and angry voice Yanagi sang, _"Did you ever hear what I told you? Did you ever read what I wrote you? Did you ever listen to what we played? Did you ever let in what the world said? Did we get this far just to feel your hate? Did we play to become more pawns in the game? How blind can you be? Don't you see? You've chose the long road, but we'll be waiting."_ The next line Yanagi seemed more to scream than to sing, _"Bye bye Beautiful! Bye bye Beautiful!"_

Another one of Yanagi's harp solos though, again, it was clear this song was not written for the harp. But it was beautiful, all the same. Then again she sang in a less angry voice, _"Jacob's ghost for the girl in white. Blindfold for the blind. Dead siblings walking the dying earth. Noose around a choking heart. Eternity torn apart. Slow toll now the funeral bells."_ And once again in the angry voice, _"I need to die to feel alive! Did you ever hear what I told you? Did you ever read what I wrote you? Did you ever listen to what we played? Did you ever let in what the world said? Did we get this far just to feel your hate? Did we play to become more pawns in the game? How blind can you be? Don't you see? You've chose the long_ _road, but we'll be_ _waiting."_ And again Yanagi screamed, _"Bye bye Beautiful! Bye bye Beautiful! Bye bye Beautiful!"_

Yanagi entered another harp solo as both Ulquiorra and Yamy were struck by the force behind the song. Again she sang in the angry voice, _"It's not the tree that forsakes the flower, but the flower that forsakes the tree. Someday I'll learn to love these scars, still fresh from the red hot blade of your words. How blind can you be? Don't you see? How blind can you be? Don't you see? That the gambler lost all he does not have. Did you ever hear what I told you? Did you ever read what I wrote you? Did you ever listen to what we played? Did you ever let in what the world said? Did we get this far just to feel your hate? Did we play to become more pawns in the game? How blind can you be? Don't you see? You've_ _chose the long road, but we'll be_ _waiting."_ And once again the screaming, "Bye bye Beautiful! Bye bye Beautiful! Bye bye Beautiful!" And once again Yanagi was silent as her harp finished the song. [That was "Bye Bye Beautiful", also by Nightwish. Same drill with the lyrics. They're an awesome band and I think whoever reads this story should listen to their stuff. Seriously. I even made my character a big fan.]

Once the song had died down Ulquiorra took another step away from Yanagi, but was assaulted with the desire to hear more music. One look at Yamy's face told him that Yamy was feeling the same thing. It was understandable, really. There was no music at all in Hueco Mundo, and here stood a girl who could play beautiful music on her harp and sing with an even more beautiful voice. When were they going to get the chance to hear music again? Surely it couldn't hurt to ask for one more song, could it? Well, Aizen-sama and the other Espada would when they had to report the result of their mission by smashing Ulquiorra's eye-ball. [Ew. That sounds gross, doesn't it?]

Ulquiorra hesitated until he heard Yanagi's footsteps start to go the other way before deciding that there was no real harm in asking and that the music was diffidently worth it. Yanagi must have heard him turn because she too had turned to face the two Espada once again. She had a slight trace of a smirk on her mouth but Ulquiorra ignored it.

Instead, he straightened his back to make himself even more to make him seem even more intimidating and scary. (Just who was the Espada here?) He also straightened his shoulders to make himself appear broader and bigger while he asked, "Would you mind singing another song, Yanagi?" He had tried to keep the whole "asking" tone out of his voice while he asked her to sing. He hated the idea of asking a human for anything.

Yanagi's tiny smirk grew—just a tad—in size as she lifted her harp again and began to pluck the strings…[Alright, I'm breaking the pattern here, but the song is called "Pirate Lullabye" by The Whiskey Bards—another awesome band. This time I'm writing down the lyrics by listening to the song on YouTube, so don't judge if the words come out wrong, okay? Here we go…]

_"Sleep, Bonnie, pirate laddie while the waves they roar. Sleep, Bonnie, pirate laddie while ocean breezes blow. Feel the ship rock to and fro. Hear wind through riggings sigh. A gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate's lullaby. Storms rise upon the seas, as clouds darken up high. See the sails begin the stretch as winds fall from the skies. Waves roll and toss the ship. Rock me from side to siiiiiide."_ Yanagi stretched out the last word, _"Taste the salt upon your lips from the fury of the tide. Grab the hatchets, bags, and down as waves, they crest the bow. Main sailors secure the deck else every man might drown. Drop the anchor, ride the storm, and pray with all your might. Hear thunder-clap and racing heart as you struggle for your life._

_"Sleep, Bonnie, pirate laddie, while the waves, they roll. Sleep, Bonnie, pirate laddie, ocean breezes blow. Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through riggings sigh. A gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate's lullaby. Stone that way and fade away as clouds drift off with sighs. See on high, the ashier hue of gentle soft blue skies. Waves fall and can't go slow, the sea the likely rose. Taste the tang of sea and sweat, as salt winds gently blow. Grasp the ropes and hoist the sails, its back to port, you're bound. The main sail bellows large and full, soon you'll be on dried ground. Weigh the anchor; spin the wheel, this day ought nature win. Feel spray of sea, the ocean's kiss. You're on your way again._

_"Sleep, Bonnie, pirate laddie, while the waves they roll. Sleep, bonnie, pirate laddie, as ocean breezes blow. Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through riggings sigh. A gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate's lulllabyyy."_ As Yanagi stretched out the last word to the song, Ulquiorra had to fight to keep from swaying with the music. [It's **that** good a song.]

Instead, he simply nodded and started to leave, saying a clipped, "Let's go, Yamy." and nothing more. Until, at least, he and Yamy got to the entrance of the trail. Ulquiorra turned his head so that he could see Yanagi, who was still standing where she had played the last song, and huge smirk now plastered to her face along with a raised eye-brow, as if to say, "What do you think about that, Pretty-Boy?"

"We will see you in the future." Ulquiorra said in the same clipped tone he had used with Yamy. Yanagi did nothing other than lower her eye-brow, turn her smirk into a smile, spin on her heel opposite the two Espada, and start singing and playing "Another Irish Drinking Song" by The Whiskey Bards [You guys need to listen to that song too.] while leaving. Her little blue and white sparrow following her the whole way.

Yamy shook his head, bemused at the strange girl's ways. Ulquiorra silently agreed with him as he snapped his fingers to open the portal between the world of the living and Hueco Mundo. At least one of the songs Yanagi had played echoed through the two Espada's heads as they traveled back to their home and to Aizen-sama's throne room.

Both the Espadas entered the great throne room of Hueco Mundo and stood directly in front of Aizen-sama as he watched them with his demented smile firmly in place. "Show us what you have seen, Ulquiorra." He said in his false charming voice. A few of the lower level Arrancar shifting slightly, not liking the idea of inhaling Ulquiorra's eye-ball.

Without any further instruction, Ulquiorra placed his fingers around the socket of his left eye, and successfully pulled out the object within. He held the eye straight in front of him as he closed the fist surrounding the eye tighter and tighter until the eye was reduced to a fine, glittering powder that drifted through the air and into all who were in the throne room's mouths.

A vision accompanied with full sound effects of what had just happened played across everyone's head. Aizen-sama was the first to open his eyes—though Ulquiorra and Yamy had never closed theirs since they already knew.

"Interesting…" Aizen-sama drawled, an evil glint in his eyes, "Yamy, Ulquiorra, return to the world of the living in seven days. I would like to meet this girl…"

_____________________________________________________________

"Alright, what do you think? Please send in reviews and comments; I'm always open for suggestions. And please help me if I got the lyrics to any of the songs wrong! I might make another chapter of this story if you guys send in enough reviews, so do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Who Are You?

Part Two

Yammy was lucky. At least, that's what Ulquiorra thought. While he, the more powerful of the two Espadas, had to go track down and capture that now seemingly pesky human girl, Yanagi, Yammy got to stay in his room and relax. Life just wasn't fair.

Well, at least Aizen-sama was kind enough to get an Arrancar to track down where the girl lived; he just had to find the girl herself. Now that Ulquiorra thought about it, tracking down wasn't going to be the hard part—at this hour, she was probably in bed—but getting her to cooperate sure would. As he had earlier determined, Yanagi would _not_ just sit back and let him take her to Las Noches; she would put up a fight.

What's more, Ulquiorra did not know her mental weakness as he did that Orihime girl he was also to capture later. No, Yanagi would take brute force. That was, if he could not find anything in her home that he could hold against her. Ulquiorra inwardly sighed as he approached Yanagi's apartment.

Funny…by the way that her jeans were so worn Ulquiorra had guessed that Yanagi would live in the slightly poorer section of this miserable town, but instead Yanagi's apartment seemed much more lavish than what Ulquiorra had expected. He inwardly shrugged as he approached one of the western windows of the building.

Ulquiorra's day—or more accurately, night—brightened a little as he heard a harp's strings begin to be plucked. He floated/glided closer towards the window until he was barley within three inches of it, listening once again to the beautiful music that drifted around his ears.[Alright you guys! Here comes another song by Nightwish! It's called "End of All Hope". Look for the song and the lyrics on YouTube!]

"_It is the end of all hope. To lose the child; the faith. To end all the innocence; to be someone like me. This is the birth of all hope. To have what I once had. This life unforgiven; it will end with a birth…"_

Another solo from the harp to complement the song's dark words, though they were not meant for the instrument. Ulquiorra listened to Yanagi's vengeful voice.

"_No will to wake for this morn; to see another black rose born. Deathbed is slowly covered with snow. Angels, they fell first, but I'm still here; alone as they are drawing near. In heaven, my masterpiece will finally be sung…"_

Next came the chorus, _"This is the end of all hope. To lose the child; the faith. To end all the innocence; to be someone like me."_

Another harp solo followed the chorus, _"Wounded is the deer that leaps highest, and my wound, it cuts so deep. Turn off the light and let me pull the plug…This is the end of all hope. To lose the child; the faith. To end all the innocence; to be someone like me. This is the birth of all hope; to have what I once had. This life unforgiven; it will end with a birth…"_

Yet another harp solo was played by Yanagi, _"Mandylion, without a face; deathwish without a prayer. End of love; end of hope. End of time, the rest is silence…" _Another long solo, _"Mandylion, without a face; deathwish without a prayer. End of hope; end of love. End of time, the rest is silence... _[Okay, I'm getting tired of saying "another harp solo" soothe next time you see "…" without an explanation, it means that there's a harp solo there.] _It is the end of all hope. To lose the child; the faith. To end all the innocence; to be someone like me. This is the birth of all hope; to have what I once had. It is the end of all hope. To lose the child; the faith. To end all the innocence; to be someone like me. It is the end of all hope. To lose the child; the faith. End of all hope!" _The song ended, and before Ulquiorra could make another move Yanagi spoke without even bothering to turn around.

"When you said that we would meet in the future, I had no idea that you meant so soon." Yanagi said in a flat voice.

"Neither did I." Ulquiorra responded with a tad of amusement in his voice.

Yanagi simply grunted before asking a few moments later, "So why are you here? I was expecting to get at least a few days of peace and quiet."

"Believe me, I want peace and quiet just as much as you do, if not more, but I'm afraid that you must come with me to Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra answered, the sentence sounding odd in his emotionless voice.

"And why would I do that?" Yanagi questioned in an equally emotionless voice, still not turning around but clutching her golden harp more tightly, "I've never even heard of that place, let alone know where it is."

"You will go because Aizen-sama, mine and _your_ new master, wishes to meet you and have you in his army." Ulquiorra said in a stern voice, watching intently on the girl in front of him's free hand slowly go to the same black notebook and blue pen sitting on her nightstand.

"No one is my master!" Yanagi hissed as she quickly—more quickly than Ulquiorra thought was possible for a human—wrenched down the notebook; ripped it open to a blank page and drew a full-grown Anaconda with at least a two foot wide mouth. A mouth big enough to swallow Ulquiorra's head in one bite; its two long fangs dripping with venom.

The snake was not problem for Ulquiorra, unfortunately for Yanagi. With one step into her room and one wide swipe of his hand the serpent went flying into the far wall. Landing in a crumpled heap—its spine was broken in several places—the snake disintegrated into a blue-and-white ash-like substance before lifting on some unfelt wind back into the now blank notebook paper, reappearing as a miniature reptile in a jumbled heap.

Yanagi gasped at what was left of her battered creation on the page. She was in trouble now. This man had gotten into her room; he had crossed her threshold. Also, she could feel his eyes boring into her turned downward head. If she even _flinched_ toward the pen…well…she didn't doubt that this strange being would have his hand around her neck. Not good. No, not good at _all._ It would probably be better if she agreed to come with him now and figure out a way of escape once she got to wherever this "Hueco Mundo" was, but she'd need a few things to pull that off. Firstly, she'd need a decent source of paper and a writing utensil that didn't need sharpening, such as one of her pens. The only thing was that she highly doubted that this man would knowingly allow her to bring her most powerful weapon.

He might let her bring her harp—the other thing she'd need, to keep her stress levels down so that she would be able to think clearly—he seemed to like the music she played enough. Suddenly, Yanagi had an idea.

"Alright; I'll go with you, but two things first. 1.) I need to go take a piss, and, 2.) May I bring my harp with me?" she said, hoping Ulquiorra didn't get too suspicious.

Ulquiorra seemed to study her for a moment, grateful that she was supposedly seeing reason before she put up too much of a fight before saying, "Yes, you may bring your harp with you; the other Espadas seem interested in your music. And as for the other thing, I am unsure as to what you are referring to."

Yanagi looked up at Ulquiorra sharply, searching for any sign of mockery, but upon finding none, explained, "To 'take a piss' means that I have to go into _that_ bathroom," Yanagi pointed to the bathroom connected to her room's northern wall, "and urinate until my bladder is empty. Get it?" she asked.

"Why must it be that bathroom?" Ulquiorra asked her.

"Because it's the closest one and if I went to any of the others I'd probably wake my folks up—something you don't want if you want to leave here without another hitch." Yanagi said irritably.

Ulquiorra decided to ignore her tone for now and nodded, "Very well; go do what you must do."

Yanagi nodded in return as she silently put down her harp, leaving her notebook and blue pen on the floor and went into her bathroom, all the while mentally thanking every god and goddess she had ever heard of for the Espada's apparent lack of common sense when it came to humans and his inability to think that the notebook on her bedroom floor might be her only source of portable paper.

Yanagi wasted no time in entering the small room and locking the door, though she doubted a locked door would deter the Espada long enough for her to put her plan in motion if he really wanted to get in there. Still, it made her feel better all the same.

Yanagi reached back behind the bookshelf she used to store her clean towels and grabbed the extra, blank composition notebook and fresh pen—red this time—she kept there in case her mother was having one of her "fits" and Yanagi needed a safe place and the ability to call up a little friend. Like she did now.

Yanagi drew a tiny little white mouse as quickly as she could and whispered to it, "Once we leave, go find the orange-haired Shinigami or the strange blond-haired man in the green clothes, Uluhara, I think his name was, and tell them what has happened here and to be on guard."

Yanagi waited while the little creature processed what she had just told it before it nodded its tiny head and piped up a squeaky, "Yes, m' Lady!" and ran behind the sink.

After Yanagi was sure that the mouse was hidden enough, she used some twine—why it was in her bathroom, Yanagi had no idea, but she was grateful for it now—to tie the notebook to the center of her flat but somewhat broad stomach by wrapping the twine around her waist under her shirt and hoodie. And, seeing no other option, she tucked the red pen into her C-cup bra before standing up. She then flushed the toilet, turned the knobs to the sink so that the water would run as if she was washing her hands, also getting them wet to make her little unseen play more convincing before whipping her hands on her jeans and leaving the bathroom.

Yanagi faced Ulquiorra with a ram-rod straight back and her bravest face. "Alright, I'm ready." She said in a defiant voice. Ulquiorra grunted and then wacked her quick and hard on the head.

Yanagi crumpled forward, unconscious, into Ulquiorra's waiting arms as he picked her up bridle-style—not touching her stomach the whole time so he was unaware of the notebook tied to her abdomen.

The last thoughts that went through Yanagi's mind were that she hoped that neither her notebook nor pen fell out of her close and that she hoped the mouse got to at least one of the two men she had told him to without getting destroyed.

The little mouse waited until both the Espada and his mistress had left through the portal to the Espada's home until he left his hiding spot behind the sink. He waited a few moments longer before he left the bathroom. The little mouse repeated the process going out of his mistress' room, her apartment, out the building, and down the street. Though his mistress had told him to go to either of the men, his mistress had a much better idea of where the blond-haired man was, and thus, _he_ had a much better idea where the blond man was. Thinking that his mistress would need help as soon as possible and she would, despite the fact that she was too proud to admit it, the little mouse set out to an odd little sweets shop in search of the blond-haired man.

[Okay, I'm getting a little tired of calling the mouse "the little white mouse" so from now on I'm going to call him Rin-ku (rin-koo). Hope you like the story so far!]

Rin-ku scurried along the sidewalks, back-roads, and alleyways until he was at the other side of town in front of a slightly run-down looking store. Rin-ku was about to approach the store when a black cat zoomed out in front of him and had him by the tail.

"Eeeeep! Please don't eat me! I have important business to attend to!" Rin-ku shouted out in his nasally voice, hoping the cat would listen to him instead of giving into instinct and just eating him. Not all animals were as smart as him or the rest of the creatures his mistress had made.

"Oh, _really_?" said the cat, much to Rin-ku's surprise. "And what business would that be, little mouse?"

Sensing that he'd be better off if he answered, Rin-ku spoke up with the strongest voice he had, "M' Lady has requested that I find either an orange-haired Shinigami or a blond-haired man believed to have a name along the lines of Uluhara."

"And why is that?" The black cat questioned.

"M' Lady has been kidnapped by a hollowfied being, but managed to construct myself and to tell me to tell either the orange-haired or blond-haired man what has happened and to warn them to be on guard." Rin-ku said, gaining confidence as he went.

"Hmmm…Come with me little mouse, and I shall take you to the blond-haired man." The black cat said, releasing Rin-ku's long tail and starting down the road they were currently on towards the shop. Without a word, Rin-ku followed the strange feline to the door.

When Yanagi awoke, she had thought all that had happened the previous day had been a dream. This, though, was proven wrong when her eyes had focused enough to see that the room surrounding her was pure white. Definitely not her bedroom.

Yanagi groaned as she twisted on her stomach to get into a more comfortable position on what seemed like an also white couch. Her right hand sliding off and landing on something smooth, cool, and curved. She peeked down through her half-open eye-lids to see…her harp! Ulquiorra, she thought his name was, must have picked it up after he had…he had…he had _knocked her out! _That bastard!

Before Yanagi could think up more colorful terms to describe the person who seemed to be her captor—she'd see how long _that _lasted—her train of thought was interrupted by the feel of a red pen stuck between her breasts.

Yanagi blushed twenty shades of red from that. She quickly shook her head at that before remembering the notebook around tied around her waist. Yanagi quickly rushed her right hand to her stomach, the let out a relieved breath when she felt the hard stiffness of the cardboard cover.

"Umm…are you alright?" Yanagi heard a high-pitched voice off to her left ask.

Yanagi whipped her head toward the sound to see another girl who looked aroundseventeen years of age with shining gray eyes, long orange hair and, quite frankly, the biggest boobs she had ever seen.

At first, Yanagi was unsure whether or not to trust this girl enough even to tell her she was alright, seeing as the girl would probably want an explanation as to why she was acting so strange. But…the girl was obviously another prisoner here; you could tell that by her clear, honest eyes, sad face…and just the fact that she was also locked in this room.

"Um...yes," Yanagi said, mentally debating whether or not to elaborate—it was clear the other girl wanted details but was too shy to ask—before giving up and just telling the girl the whole story of how she ended up here.

"Wow," the other girl said—whose name Yanagi had just learned was Orihime--, "Ulquiorra did the same thing to me. The knocking out thing, I mean; I didn't even try to fight back or to leave some sort of clue behind, let alone a walking message." Orihime looked mournful for a moment, her big gray eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes, well," Yanagi searched for a way to try to cheer Orihime up, "my little mouse won't do us any good here as long as we don't know the terrain. You wouldn't happen to know it, would you, Orihime?" she asked though she doubted it. If Ulquiorra had knocked her out she had probably just woken up in this bright but still depressing room like she did. Still, Yanagi was willing to hope and it was a way to bring Orihime into a conversation about escaping and not just thinking out loud like she usually did.

Orihime shook her head sadly with her eyes downcast. So much for cheering Orihime up. Yanagi scratched the top of her head absently as her hand returned to the notebook still tied to her stomach…

"I got it!" Yanagi cried. After a quick sound and sight scan for anything that resembled a camera or microphone while straining her ears for the soft echo of footsteps, she pulled out her notebook and pen, flipping it to a random blank page. In as little as thirty seconds, Yanagi had successfully drawn and created three two inch long white butterflies.

"Please go roam about this castle and the surrounding area and report back as soon as you're finished or you've found something interesting." Yanagi whispered in a stern yet kind voice to the three insects fluttering around her head.

"Yes, m' Lady!" all three shouted in unison. Though the shouts sounded more like a whisper because their voices were so small. They flew out the window faster than Orihime had ever seen butterflies fly as Yanagi, not seeing the point of hiding her supplies on her person when whoever ran this castle was probably going to make her change like they had Orihime, tucked the notebook and pen safely under the white couch.

"So," Yanagi said, trying to make conversation again, "Has the emo asshole been in here since dropping me off, or has he been avoiding us?"

Orihime giggled a little at Yanagi's pet name for their captor before saying quietly, "Yes, he was in here earlier to drop _that _off." Her voice was filled with disgust as she nodded her head towards a cart filled with two plates and sets of silverware and pots and bowls of what Yanagi guessed was food. But what would Orihime have against food? Surly she ate; girls didn't get boobs Orihime's size without a few decent sized meals.

"What do you have against the food? Does it taste bad or something?" Yanagi asked.

"Oh…No, it's not that…"Orihime trailed off, hoping to avoid the subject, but Yanagi could be more stubborn than a bull at times and raised a delicate eye-brow to prompt Orihime onward. "Well…It's just that I know this 'hospitality' is fake and I don't want them to think that I'm falling for it. Also, these are the people who are hurting my friends and made me come here, and I don't want anything from them. It's bad enough that they made me change into this uniform." She explained a look of disgust clear on her face.

Yanagi nodded her agreement; she could see where Orihime was coming from but she could also see several flaws in her judgment. "That's true," Yanagi granted, "but if your friends are anything like how you described them—especially if they hear word of the warning I sent my mouse to deliver—they be on their way here faster than you can say 'crab cakes'. If you came here so that you wouldn't be a burden and you want to help them, what good is just sitting here and wasting away going to do? If you ask me—and I know you aren't, but I'm going to say it anyway—you should eat the food, even if it taste nasty, so that you can build up your strength and be able to fight back when your friends arrive. Or, better yet, so that we can escape and just plain get out of here. So I guess what I'm saying is, even this first saying doesn't apply to you since you're a girl—and I don't want to be mean—but, why don't you grow a pair, get over yourself, and eat so you'll be able to resist instead of just sitting there like a useless child! I mean, be able to pick your battles wisely, will you?"

Maybe Yanagi shouldn't have said anything because one fat tear after another fell down Orihime's cheeks.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Orihime. I shouldn't have said those things." Yanagi said, regret plain in her voice. She really thought she had served an unnecessary blow to her other girl's psyche, which made it an even bigger surprise when Yanagi felt Orihime's arms tightly wrap themselves around her shoulders.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare apologize!" Orihime cried with more strength in her voice than Yanagi had ever heard her use during the short time they had known each other. "All my life, people have coddled and babied me. But not you; you just treated me like everyone else even though I'm a girl and not exactly the strongest person. I will listen to your advice, even if I don't want to!"

"…You don't really have to act on my advice—I'm wrong all the time—but it would be nice for you to listen." Yanagi paused, thinking, "Hey, I know, I'll play you something on my harp, that always helps me relax!" she exclaimed.

Yanagi hurried back over to the couch, sat down, and lifted her harp onto her lap while thinking of a song to play. As she thought of one, Yanagi began to pluck the harp strings and play…

_"To dream the impossible dream, to fight the unbeatable foe, to bear with unbearable sorrow, to run where the brave dare not go._

"_To right the unrightable wrong, to love, pure and chaste,_ _from afar, to try, when your arms are too weary, to reach the unreachable star! This is my quest, to follow that star, no matter how hopeless, no matter how far, to fight for the right, without question or pause, to be willing to march into hell for a heavenly cause!_

"_And I know, if I'll only be true to this glorious quest, that my heart will lie peaceful and calm, when I'm laid to my rest._

"_And the world will be better for this, that one man, scorned and covered with scars, still strove, with his last ounce of courage, to reach the unreachable stars!_

"_This is my quest, to follow that star, no matter how hopeless, no matter how far, to fight for the right, without question or pause, to be willing to march into hell for a heavenly cause!_

"_And I know, if I'll only be true to this glorious quest, that my heart will lie peaceful and calm, when I'm laid to my rest._

"_And the world will be better for this, that one man, scorned and covered with scars, still strove, with his last ounce of courage, to reeeeeeach the unreeeeeachable staaaaaaaaaaars!"_

[That was "The Impossible Dream" from the "New broadway cast recording" Man of LaMancha CD that I own.]

Yanagi stretched out the last few words, neither her nor Orihime noticing that Ulquiorra had entered the room near the beginning of the song and stood close to the door, completely under the spell of Yanagi's voice. So you can imagine both the girls' surprise when Ulquiorra's pale hand landed on Yanagi's left shoulder.

"Go into the joining bathroom and change your clothes for this uniform or I will strip you down and force you into it myself." Ulquiorra said firmly.

Meanwhile, Yanagi had to bite the inside of her cheek because judging by Orihime's guilty face and Ulquiorra's stiffer-than-usual pose, Yanagi guessed that Ulquiorra had to resort to a similar threat with Orihime to get her into the white uniform.

Still fighting giggles, Yanagi took the white clothes without looking at them and went into the bathroom—which was complete with a shower and everything, much to Yanagi's delight. Only after she had stripped down did Yanagi take the time to look at her newest outfit. It was a simple white sleeveless dress with a black seem just at the bottom of where her breasts would be—surprise—with frilly edges and went down to about her fingertips. She also noticed with a bit of distaste that she would not be able to bend down with other people in the room because it would show her underwear. (She also got a fresh pair of tighty-whiteys—the girl kind—and white strapless bra—the right size, which kinda gave Yanagi the creeps because that probably meant that someone here was expellant at guessing boob sizes or someone had grabbed hers, or, hopefully, just bent her bra back to see the size printed on it.

Yanagi was hoping for the third option. Along with the dress and necessities, Yanagi found a pair of white wool thigh-high socks and a pair of black boots with white trim.

"Where do I put my old clothes?" Yanagi shouted through the door though she had already changed—but kept her leather headband in her hair—and could have easily used the door while speaking normally. But that wouldn't be being difficult, and Yanagi loved being difficult when she was in an uncomfortable position around people.

"Place them in the hamper to the left of the door for now." Ulquiorra said without raising his voice and making it very difficult for Yanagi to hear him.

Yanagi did what she was told and stepped out of the bathroom. Ulquiorra grunted and nodded his head at her in acknowledgment then gestured toward her harp, "Could you play another?" he asked.

Not knowing what else to do, Yanagi grabbed her harp again and strummed her fingers over the strings…

"_Baptized with a perfect name, the doubting one by heart, alone without himself._

"_War between him and the day. Need someone to blame. In the end, little he can do alone. _

"_You believe but what you see. You receive but what you give. _

"_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart. The tears of snow-white sorrow. Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of daybreak…_

"_Apart from the wandering pack. In the brief flight of time, we reach for the ones that ever dare. _

"_You believe but what you see. You receive but what you give._

"_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart. The tears of snow-white sorrow. Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of daybreak. Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart. The snow-white tears of sorrow. Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in the land of daybreak…_

"_Reachin', searchin' for something untouched. Hearing voices of the Never-Fading callin'. Calling…_

"_Calling…_

"_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart. The ears of snow-white sorrow. Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of daybreak. Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart. The tears of snow-white sorrow. Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of daybreak…" _The song ended on Yanagi's lips.

[That was "Amaranth" by Nightwish. Same deal with the song and the lyrics.]

As Yanagi placed the harp down she saw two different things. 1.) Orihime was _totally_ spaced-out; eyes wide and glassy, mouth slightly agape, and her chest rising and falling in the rhythm of her deep breathed, and 2.) Ulquiorra's eyes were half-lidded and was actually _swaying_ along with the now dead beat of the song. He seemed completely consumed in the missing music.

Orihime was the first to snap out of the trance. She blinked her eyes a few times and went over to the long since cold food, picking up the lids to a few pots for a moment each, examining the food she had earlier cast aside for any chance of lingering good flavor. She finally settled on a chilly bowl of miso soup, picked up a spoon, and began to eat while Yanagi walked over to join her at the small table.

Apparently the scrape of the spoon on the ceramic bottom of the bowl was enough to knock Ulquiorra out of whatever was going on inside his head. "You're eating, Woman." He said, sounding a little surprised; Orihime must have put up quite a fight on the food subject before Yanagi had woken up.

Orihime didn't look up; she didn't do anything other than pause her eating for a few seconds to say a meek "yes".

Ulquiorra looked startled at the no-sass answer; it must have been a really big fight. To keep herself from laughing out loud, Yanagi crammed more noodles into her mouth.

"I have come here to tell you, Woman, that your friends have entered Hueco Mundo in an attempt to rescue you." Ulquiorra said in a stiff voice.

Orihime just stared blankly ahead as she processed the information that she had just been given. When Yanagi saw realization creep into the older girl's eyes she kicked her gently under the table. She waited until Orihime looked at her uneasily to send her an I-told_-_you-so look.

Yanagi half expected some snappy come-back, seeing as that's what she would have done, but instead was greeted by a large grateful smile. _You idiot,_ Yanagi thought, _you already knew your friends would come; you just didn't want to believe it because that would mean putting them in danger. _

Yanagi shook her head absently at the older girl. She could be so naïve so times.

Orihime stubbornly looked Ulquiorra straight in the eye then and boldly said, "And they will succeed."

Ulquiorra stared at her a moment before emotionlessly saying, "I would not say that again if I were you, Woman." Before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

As soon as the footsteps faded off into the distance Yanagi leaned over the table toward Orihime and held up her palm toward the girl.

"A high-five and a 'Hell-yeah' for that little performance! We're gonna get along great!"

Orihime laughed full-heartily Yanagi did a little victory dance in her name before joining in. Who knew? Maybe she could have some fun here after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Who Are You?

Part 3

"Okay, they know that two people are staying in the same room, yet the only place to sleep is one regular sized couch. These people are idiots." Yanagi said in a matter-of-fact tone after she and Orihime had spent hours upon hours speaking at length about who these people were, why they were here, and what they going to do to both survive and to escape. Orihime shrugged and then giggled.

Yanagi noted with some satisfaction that the older girl seemed more chipper and cheerful after their very long chat. Yanagi turned attention back to the sleeping problem. Were they both supposed to sleep on the couch? Did it open up into a bed? Was one of them supposed to sleep on the floor while the other slept on the couch?

Yanagi sighed before turning to Orihime. "Alright, until these numb-sculls figure out that the couch does not hold enough room for two people to sleep at once, why don't you sleep on the couch and I'll take the floor."

Orihime looked startled at Yanagi's conclusion. "B-b-but you're younger than me." She stuttered, as though that explained everything.

"Yeah. Doesn't that mean that _you_ get the bed—or in this case, couch? Besides, I'm sturdier than I look; I probably won't even tell the difference." Yanagi said with a shrug.

Before Orihime could argue, Ulquiorra walked in with a servant who was pushing another cart full of food—warm this time.

Without missing a beat, as she had been doing it her whole life, Yanagi shouted at Ulquiorra, "Oi, Ulquiorra! Where are the both of us supposed to sleep?"

Ulquiorra looked surprised by the question, "There is a couch right there." He said it simply, as if it was the only and obvious answer.

Yanagi rolled her eyes at him, "I know that. But that couch has enough space for one person to sleep, tops. We either need two of those or something big enough for two people."

"But it transforms into a bed."

"…And why didn't you say that?"

Before answering, Ulquiorra turned to the servant still waiting by the door—whom Yanagi had already completely forgotten—and nodded at him to leave. The servant did, with a nod in return and shut the door quietly behind him. "I thought it would be obvious, even to a human." He said with distance, not bothering to turn around.

This, of course, got Yanagi angry, but, luckily for Ulquiorra, Yanagi had looked over at Orihime and saw the older girl shake her head before tackling the Espada. She wanted to though. Instead, she settled on insulting him. "Well I thought it would be obvious that if you're trying to keep up that emotionless disguise, you don't want to paint tear-tracks on your face, that is, unless, you like being called emo." She said with a smirk so big that it almost looked too big for her face.

Before Ulquiorra could think up a rebuttal, Yanagi had snatched up her harp and began to strum the strings and to sing…

_"Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head to feel left out or looked down on. Just try your best. Try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves, when you're away."_

Next came what both Ulquiorra and Orihime thought was the chorus…

_"It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright …_

_"Hey, you know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in. Live right now. Yeah, just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else. _

_"It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright…_

_"It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright…_

_"Woo!" _A long and energetic harp solo followed.

_"Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head to feel left out or looked down on. Just do your best. Do everything you can. And don't you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say. _

_"It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright…_

_"It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright…" _[That was "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World. Awesome band!]

Yanagi had sung the song to Orihime, who had been worked up through most of their conversation together, to try to reassure and calm her down. Yanagi was surprised to find that the song had had an effect on Ulquiorra as well…It seemed he was not as indifferent as he appeared to be…Interesting.

Trying to rally up Orihime more and curious to see what Ulquiorra's reaction would be, Yanagi quickly began to play another song…

_"The faster we're falling, we're stopping and stalling, we're running in circles again. Just as things were looking up, you said it wasn't good enough. But still we're trying one more time. Maybe we're just trying too hard. When really it's closer than it is too far._

'_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep up above in my head, instead of going under. 'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep up above in my head, instead of going under, instead of going under…_

_"Seems like each time I'm with you I lose my mind because I'm bending over backwards to relate. Its one thing to complain, but when you're driving me insane, well, then I think it's time that we took a break. _

_"'Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep up above in my head, instead of going under. 'Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under. Instead of going under…_

_"I can't sit back and wonder why. It took so long for this to die. And I hate it when you fake it. You can't hide it. You might as well embrace it. So believe me, it's not easy. It seems that something's telling me, I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep up above in my head, instead of going under. _

"'_Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under. Instead of going under…_

"_Instead of going under again. Instead of going under. Instead of going under again. Instead of going under again…"_ [And _that _was "In Too Deep" by Sum 41.]

The song ended and three people were entranced. Ulquiorra and Orihime were a-givin', but the third was another Espada who had happened to be walking in the hall of the human girls' cell when Yanagi began to sing her second song. Grimmjowcontinued his walk once the song was done. He'd think up a way to listen to another one later.

Meanwhile, Orihime and Ulquiorra awoke from their voice induced traces.

"Yanagi-chan, that was so good! You need to sing more often!" Orihime squealed as Yanagi waved off the girl's complements.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was not so quick to rejoice at the sound of Yanagi's voice. "Why did you sing, girl? Were you trying to get out of hearing my retort to your very rude comment?" he asked with a sneer.

Again, Yanagi didn't miss a beat, "Kinda. Though I was mainly hoping that you would just shut up and leave so that I wouldn't have to hear your annoying voice again."

Orihime had to bite the inside of her cheek _and_ dig her nails into her palms to keep from laughing out loud. Though she knew Yanagi wouldn't mind if she did, she wasn't too sure about Ulquiorra. The Espada was just way too serious.

"Whatever, girl." Ulquiorra bit out. He couldn't believe a lowly human girl could muster up enough courage to speak to him that way. Not even most of the other Espada were so rude to him! And what was even worse was the fact that his original charge, Orihime, obviously found amusement in the situation.

He needed to get a handle on this girl, and soon. In fact, what he really needed to do was—

"Dude, I was joking. Relax; no one's trying to pull the stick out your butt just yet."

Ulquiorra had to fight to keep from strangling the girl at that. Instead of risking a breach in his orders by causing harm to one of his charges, Ulquiorra turned on his heel to leave the room, muttering a quick, "Eat your food, woman." before shutting the oversized door behind him.

"He likes you better," Yanagi told Orihime once she felt that Ulquiorra was a safe distance away.

Orihime almost spit out the mouthful of miso-soup in surprise, "W-w-what?!" Orihime all but screeched.

"What I just said Orihime," Yanagi said as she stretched out her left arm, palm up, for no apparent reason, "Instead of saying just 'eat your food' he said 'eat your food, _woman_._' _He indicated _you_ specifically. Not the two of us or just me, not that I'm complaining; he gets on my nerves."

_That's probably because he wouldn't be able to talk to you without killing you, _Orihime wanted to say, but was stopped when she saw one of Yanagi's little white butterflies fly through the window and land on the younger girl's outstretched palm.

"I have a report, m' Lady!" it piped up in its high-pitched and whispery voice. Yanagi and Orihime waited; Yanagi's face was vacant and Orihime's was full of worry. "This castle is called Las Noches, this dimension, Hueco Mundo, which is mainly a never ending desert, though there are few white, crystallized trees spread along the hills of sand. My sisters and I have determined that they seem not to show on root system; they are either merely brush wood sticking up or the top branches of much larger trees below. The few Shinigami and humans that have penetrated Hueco Mundo seem to have met up with four lower level Arrancar and have fallen down below into wherever the larger trees come from. That is all that we have come up with so far; we are still scouting the area."

Yanagi smiled warmly at the tiny insect, "Thank you very much butterfly-chan, your report has helped a great deal. You may return to your sisters now." The little butterfly took off through the window again, undoubtedly off to meet up with her sisters and check out the trees some more.

Orihime had a sudden thought and it had left her lips before she had even really considered it. "That seemed just like the Hell Butterflies in the Soul Society!"

Yanagi looked at her, puzzled, then blinked, "Well, I guess it would make sense; butterflies are big enough to be spotted easily if you're close enough, but small enough to go unseen from a distance, plus the whole flying thing is good for spying and seeing things from a bird's-eye view."

Orihime thought about that for a moment, "Yes, but in the Soul Society, the Hell Butterflies didn't talk out loud like yours do; the Shinigami they were talking to just knew what they were saying."

"Yes, my creatures can do that too, but—"

"They can?!" Orihime cut Yanagi off, much to the other girl's annoyance.

"Yes, they can, _but, _it takes up energy." Upon seeing Orihime's confused expression, Yanagi explained. "Just as my creatures don't come out of thin air; I have to make them. It's similar with their energy and reiatsu. All their power comes from me; if I'm worn out so are they and so on and so forth. They could speak mentally if I was willing to give up the energy, which I'm not because, 1.) I've got to keep one mouse and three butterflies running or flying around as long as possible, and 2.) I'm going toned to save up my reiatsu in case I need to summon another being. So…my butterflies _could_ speak mentally, but I'm not going to let them."

"Oh, that makes sense," was all Orihime said as finished the rest of their dinner, Yanagi following suite.

Orihime looked down at the young girl softly snoring beside her. It was odd; Yanagi could look many things when she was asleep, boredom, anger, and defiance being the top three, but she looked strangely peaceful when she was asleep.

Another odd thing was that she was the first to fall asleep—something Orihime had yet to do—even though she had slept three hours while Orihime was in the room. Yanagi, sensing the lack of warmth from Orihime moving away to look at her, cuddled closer to the teenager, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

Orihime smiled at the girl. She had always wanted a little sister, and it seemed as though she was going to get a spunky stubborn one here. Orihime chuckled quietly to herself at that.

Her laughter suddenly stopped when Orihime heard the door to their "room" open slowly. Orihime's muscles stiffened, awaiting any number of Arrancar and even a few Espada of whom would come through that door. And, despite everything, Orihime was not-so-pleasantly-surprised when Ulquiorra walked through said door and stared blankly at her.

"Um…what are you doing here, exactly?" Orihime asked with wide eyes.

"I came here to make sure that you or the girl were not trying to escape or doing anything that could cause harm to yourselves or anyone else." He stated plainly, as if rehearsed. Then his eyes wandered down to Yanagi sleeping against Orihime, "Though the thought of strangling _her_ in her sleep did cross my mind."

Orihime dug her nails into her palms to try to keep in her laughter though a small yelp did make its way out. "Don't say that! Yanagi-chan didn't mean that; she was joking!"

Ulquiorra just snorted and turned away. "I will be back in another six hours to feed you both breakfast. Make sure she is awake by then."

Orihime heard a familiar screech as the over-sized door closed behind him. She laid down again while going over her resent musings about her friends and her home and back to Yanagi.

"You both will accompany me to the baths to clean yourselves once you have finished eating." Ulquiorra said in his usual stiff voice.

Orihime nodded at Yanagi to say something snarky. The younger girl said none. Nevertheless, the females finished eating and stood up to go to the bathes. Orihime briefly wondered if they would be bathes like the one she had back home or if they would be bathes like the hot springs she and her class had gone to once as a class field trip.

Before they left, Yanagi scurried over to the couch and grabbed her harp. "To play. It helps me relax." She said when she got a questioning look from Orihime and a raised eye-brow from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra shrugged and strode out the door and down the hall. Yanagi and Orihime gave each other a brief look before following Ulquiorra out.

On their way to the bathes another Espada that Yanagi hadn't met yet entered the hallway. He had average length turquoise hair, a piece of what looked like a jaw bone attached to a side of his real jaw, and had turquoise—a darker shade than his hair—along the outer corners of his eyes. And by the way that Orihime stiffened when she saw him Yanagi guessed that he wasn't good news.

"Oi, Ulquiorra!" he shouted in a loud voice, "What's with the two bitches following you around, huh?"

Whereas Ulquiorra ignored him and Orihime was either too shy or too scared to speak, Yanagi was not.

"Um, excuse me, but Orihime is far from a bitch…and as for me…" Yanagi looked at the strange man with an even stranger glint in her eyes, "It's Miss Bitch to you!" Yanagi shouted the last part at him with a giant smirk on her face.

Guessing what Gimjow's reaction would be to Yanagi's disrespectful words; Ulquiorra quickly grabbed one of each girls' hands in both of his and dashed away towards the bathes, dragging each girl behind him.


	4. An Author's Note

_**Who Are You?: Author's Note**_

_Okay, you guys, you need to review! If my story's getting bad or if I need to fix something, __**tell me!**_

_Not one of you guys has reviewed so far! Tell me if the story sucks and I'll stop and write another one! _

_You won't hurt my feelings, honest! Just get off your metaphorical fat asses and type up a review, _

_damn it! Sorry if I'm getting too dramatic, but for fuck's sake, __**REVIEW!**__ I feel like an awful author _

_because none of you will. So do it!_


	5. Chapter 4

Who Are You?

Part 4

Yanagi sat on the edge of the giant bath—it turned out to be the same size, shape, and temperature as a hot-spring—while Orihime soaked near the middle. Yanagi had never bathed with someone else before. When she was younger, her mother was either asleep, fighting off a hangover, out shopping, was too crazed in another of her "fits", or just plain had better things to do while her step-father just didn't want to be close to her. It was rare for her to eat dinner with just one of her parents, let alone do anything memorable with them.

While Yanagi thought her left hand absently stroked her golden harp, plucking a string here and there. The one thing her biological father had left behind for her. It was one of the few memories Yanagi had that wasn't overly tinged with anger or sadness. On her tenth birthday, Yanagi had received thick envelope with a typed list of instructions and a key to a safety-deposit box.

From what Yanagi had heard from her mother while she was in one of her hysterical rages her father was a very wealthy man that her mother had dated for not even six months before getting pregnant with her. She also heard from the neighbors—a couple who she had lived next to her whole remembered life—that he would try to see her when she was little but as soon as her mother saw him she would do something like throw a chair at him, or burn anything that he dared to send in the mail.

So, naturally, Yanagi was both glad and surprised when she had gotten that letter from him that bright spring morning. Yanagi had wasted no time in writing a quick note and running down to the bank named in the letter. [Yes, she's running around a giant Japanese city on her own at ten. And for those of you who could do that at ten, you are all lucky basterds.] After going through the long and complicated steps in the letter telling her how to gain access to the box, Yanagi had the pleasure of opening it with the key that came inside the envelope.

Inside the large metal box had been her indispensible harp and a hand written note from her unseen father. It had read:

_To my dear baby girl,_

_I'm sorry that I have to give you your present this way and that I haven't given you others, but it's the only choice that doesn't involve me getting beaten into a bloody pulp. I hope that you inherited my love of music and that you treat this with care. I know you're young and that this harp will take a lot of work but I trust you. I also hope that get to see your beautiful face soon, and that you'll be happy to see me. Well, baby girl, that's all I will say in a letter—the rest must be said face-to-face—but cheers to the future and what is sure to come._

_--Daddy_

That was the only time Yanagi had heard from her father. And though she had to hide her harp a few weeks before her mother saw it and a few months after, she couldn't help but feel it was worth it. She still had the letter stashed in a box under a loose floor-board in her room.

Yanagi was ripped from her thoughts by a splash of hot water to the face, courtesy of Orihime.

"Come on, silly!" Orihime shouted playfully, "You won't get clean just sitting there like a lump!"

Yanagi smirked at her, "Sure, Orihime." But instead of just slipping in the water like a normal person would have done, Yanagi got completely out, backed up, ran towards the water...and did a cannon-ball straight into the steamy bath. Orihime shrieked even though she was already wet and should have seen it coming.

Yanagi stayed under for a moment or two, waiting for Orihime to calm down. (She could tell Orihime was freaking out because her feet were swinging like crazy through the water.) Sighing inwardly, Yanagi kicked her way towards the surface. She emerged smiling, and happy shine in her eyes and Orihime started laughing at her foolishness.

Though apparently not everyone within earshot thought the screams were from goofing-off because not even a second later Ulquiorra came rushing in. Both girls froze along with the Espada.

Unfortunately for Ulquiorra, Yanagi was the first to recover from the shock.

"Stupid pervert!" she screeched as she grabbed the nearest object—a bar of soap—and chucked at the Espada's head, hitting him square in the face. Yanagi then dunked all the way back into the water expecting the Espada to either shout, which she was not in the mood for, or to react violently. She was right.

"Stupid girl!" Ulquiorra shouted back, so angry he didn't even notice that the only other person who could hear him was Orihime at the moment. "I am in charge of your safety and when I heard the screams I assumed that one or both of you were in trouble! Is that so hard to fathom, you useless human?!"

Yanagi had to come up for air about half-way through Ulquiorra's short rant and was currently glaring at him. Ulquiorra glared right back at her, wishing more than anything the shoot the girl with his cero. He was about to shout at the young girl again before she lowly grumbled out, "I hate it when you make sense..."

Ulquiorra strangely didn't know how to respond to that. He looked down at the ground and spotted her harp. "Well, sense you saw fit to throw something at me, I think it's only fair that you pay me back by singing another song." He said it without looking at her, somehow knowing that she was going to get angry at that though it seemed perfectly obvious to him.

"WHAT!" she shrieked.

There it was…

"Right here? While I'm naked? You must be insane!"

"Fine," he said slightly annoyed, "then you will sing it once we return to your room."And with that Ulquiorra turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"And you said that he likes _me_," said Orihime, giggling slightly, "I think he likes _you."_

Yanagi stared back at her new friend with an unreadable expression, "Don't even say stuff like that, Orihime. There's no way in hell that jackass likes me—not that I want him to."

Orihime just giggled, earning a death glare from Yanagi.

As the unlikely trio returned to the cell, two of them freshly cleaned, dressed, and shaved—much to both of their delight—Yanagi and Orihime both sat on their couch, the harp in Yanagi's lap. She strummed a few of the strings aimlessly, thinking up a song to play. Once she thought of one, her fingers began skillfully to play a tune.

"_The sun is sleeping quietly, once upon a century wistful oceans calm and red ardent caresses laid to rest. For my dreams, I hold my life. For my wishes, I behold my nights. The truth at the end of time. Losing faith makes a crime._

"_I wish for this nighttime to last for a lifetime. The darkness around me shores of a solar sea. Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun. Sleeping, weeping with you. _

"_Sorrow has a human heart. From my god it will depart. I'd sail before a thousand moons never finding where to go. Two hundred twenty-two days of light will be desired by a knight. A moment for the poet's play until there's nothing left to say._

"_I wish for this nighttime to last for a lifetime. The darkness around me shores of a solar sea. Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun. Sleeping, weeping with you…_

"_I wish for this nighttime to last for a lifetime. The darkness around me shores of a solar sea. Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun. Sleeping, weeping with you…"_

[That was "Sleeping Sun" by Nightwish. Again, I got the lyrics from a YouTube video, so don't get mad at me if the grammar's wrong.]The song ended with a melancholy feel. It was only after the song that Yanagi realized that the song might be taken badly by Orihime. She mentally winced. "I wish for this endless night time to last for a lifetime." What had she been thinking?! She and Orihime were _trapped_ in a land of an endless nighttime! Neither of them needed to hear a song about wanting it to last for a lifetime!

But, nevertheless, Orihime didn't look too concerned at Yanagi's mistake and Ulquiorra, the person who _made _her sing a song, seemed to have liked it a great deal. His eyes were half-lidded and he seemed to be in a daze—again. Now, all Yanagi had to do was think up a prank in a short amount of time to take advantage of Ulquiorra's subdued state...

Ulquiorra blinked his eyes a few times, seemingly coming back to reality. _Damn…_Yanagi thought_, another time_, _then. _

"Very well, Yanagi, it seems that you have paid me back in the way I asked. I will forgive you for the soap-throwing incident." Ulquiorra said. [And remember, unless I write otherwise; just assume that Ulquiorra is speaking stiffly. ;P]

Ulquiorra was about to leave when he noticed a poorly suppressed smirk gracing Yanagi's lips. Further inspection proved that she was, indeed, smirking and that her eyes were laughing. Ulquiorra didn't like that.

"What is it, Yanagi?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"You know that there's still some soap sticking to your hair, right?"

Ulquiorra promptly ran his right hand through his shaggy hair trying to dislodge anything that dared to cling to it.

Both Yanagi and Orihime were fighting giggles at the non-existent soap in the Espada's hair and his reaction to get it out. Not being able to get rid of the soap that wasn't there, Espada left for the bathroom connected to his personal room so that he may be able to get it out easier.

"You _do _know that he's going to very angry when he finds out that there's no soap there, don't you?" Orihime asked while fighting her barley contained giggles. Yanagi just grunted in agreement and lifted the harp once more.

"Yeah, I know, but it'll be worth it if we get to see his face. But, until he comes rushing in here like the asshole he is…I've got another song in mind to help lift our spirits." And again Yanagi started to strum a lively tune.

"_Well, you know those times when you feel like there's a sign there on your back. Say's, 'I don't mind if you kick me; seems like everybody has.' Things go from bad to worse, you'd think they can't get worse than that and then they do. _

"_You still walk the straight and narrow and you don't know where you are. Use the needle of your compass to sew up your broken heart. Ask directions from a genie in a bottle of Jim Beam and she lies to you._

"_That's when you learn the truth: if you're going through hell, keep on going. Don't slow down. If you're scared don't show it. You might get out before the devil even knows you're there. _

"_Well, I've deep down in that darkness. I've been down to my last match. Felt a hundred different demons breathing fire down my back. And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying. Yeah. But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street. Holding out a hand to pull you back up on your feet. _

"_The ones that you've been dragging for so long you're on your knees; you might as well be praying. Guess what I'm saying: If you're going through hell, keep on going. Don't slow down. If you're scared don't show it. You might get out before the devil even knows you're there. _

"_Yeah, if you're going through hell, keep on moving. Face that fire; walk right through it. You might get out before the devil even knows you're there… _

"_If you're going through hell, keep on going. Don't slow down. If you're scared don't show it. You might get out before the devil even knows you're there. _

"_Yeah, if you're going through hell, keep on moving. Face that fire; walk right through it. You might get out before the devil even knows you're there. Yeah, you might get out before the devil even knows you're there…"_

[And that song was "If You're Going Through Hell" by Rodney Atkins.  ] Orihime looked at Yanagi wide eyed. "That was beautiful," Orihime mumbled before incasing her in a bear hug. Yanagi laughed slightly at her new friend's antics, but was flattered by them nonetheless.

Ulquiorra looked in his mirror in disbelief. There was no soap in his hair. Yanagi had lied just for laughs. _Little pest…_ Ulquiorra sighed. There was no point in making a fuss about it; if anything, that was probably Yanagi had lied to him in the first place.

Ulquiorra turned on his heel and existed the bathroom connected to his bedroom—a waste of space, if you asked him. His thoughts returned to the two girls in his care. Both of them got on his last nerve. It was annoying in itself that he was even feeling things—_human _things—but he couldn't help it. Orihime seemed to be his exact opposite; always happy and chipper, looking on the bright side of things optimistically and still feeling hope and love for her friends. And, though she wasn't really his opposite, Yanagi seemed to be just as bad.

Yanagi wasn't extremely happy like her counterpart; she was a fighter. She had a smartass comment or a sarcastic sneer or joke waiting for everything he said. It was like Yanagi spent all her free time thinking up ways to get Ulquiorra angry.

Not many people could get under Ulquiorra's skin, but Yanagi was obviously one of those special few. Just that fact made him want to scream—something he had never felt before, something he didn't like. He needed to find a way to range her in, and _soon. _

"Now down to business," Yanagi said to Orihime with grave eyes. Orihime nodded her agreement. They had just gotten another report from one of Yanagi's butterflies saying that no, they hadn't gotten much more information on Orihime's friends other than that based on their reiatsu they seemed to be fighting someone but they would probably win, and that they hadn't really gathered any other information on the outside Hueco Mundo though they would keep looking.

"Okay," Yanagi started, "We pretty much have the low-down on the outside, right?" Another nod from Orihime. "Now all we need is info about the _inside _so that we'll be able to sneak around the castle and be able to get outside. And I seriously doubt that the jackass Ulquiorra is going to let us just wander around taking notes on where everything is. So, we need another eye on the inside."

Yanagi pulled her notebook and pen from under the couch for the first time since she had created her butterflies.

"Are you sure, Yanagi? It could take up a lot more of your reiatsu." Orihime warned. Yanagi nodded. Energy sucker or not, they needed this if they wanted even a whisper of a chance of escape from this place. Plus, although touching, Orihime's friend's intrusion into Hueco Mundo made everything more complicated. When before the plan had simply be get Orihime, get out of the castle, and get the hell out of there, it was now looking more like get Orihime, get out of the castle (or wait for Orihime's friends and _then _get out of the castle), find Orihime's friends (wherever the hell they were), then get the hell out of there. And the fact that at least one of the Espada would be chasing them the whole way didn't anything easier.

So, yeah, they couldn't take any chances here.

Yanagi quickly pushed any thought that didn't directly connect to creating this new creature—a white and red rat—to the back or completely out of her mind. Within seconds, the rat had pulled itself from the paper and was scurrying over to the black door.

Yanagi pulled the door open as much as she dared—a small crack that the rat could barley squeeze through.

"I shall do my best m' Lady!" the rat piped out in a slightly deeper voice than the mouse that Yanagi had created in the world of the living's. Yanagi just nodded to the rat in thanks and gestured for him to move on. Without another word, the rat obeyed the silent command and ran off.

The door snapped shut behind Yanagi as she slid down to the floor. A giant wave of fatigue had just hit her. It was no wonder. Like Orihime had said, creating animals and keeping them alive—let alone giving them the strength to talk—was a major power-drain. And she had…one…two…three…four…five animals running about somewhere now. And, man, how she wanted to just lie down and take a nap.

But doing that would surely showOrihime just how tried she really was which would cause theolder girl to worry to no end. That would_ not_ be good. A worried Orihime was a panicked Orihime, and a panicked Orihime would do anything in her power to help—including making Yanagi called back all her animals or use up her own power to make Yanagi feel better. They needed at least one person at full strength, and whether Orihime liked it or not, it wasn't going to be Yanagi; her powers of attack already proved to be basically useless against Ulquiorra and who knew how many others, whereas Orihime's powers included a shield that even some of the Espada couldn't break. That would be useful.

So instead of laying down for a nap, Yanagi settled for resting in sitting down on the couch and play another song to mask her tiredness. Singing always made her feel better. Just as Yanagi opened her mouth to sing, the door swung open once again as Ulquiorra strode in followed by a cart of food being pushed by a lower level Arrancar. Yanagi mentally sighed; more moving around. Well, she could try to delay that, if only just a little.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. I was just about tossing another song; you wanna hear?"

Ulquiorra snorted but sent out the servant Arrancar and stayed where he was, waiting.

Yanagi gave a snort of her own, "Most people respond when they're talked to." She said snidely.

"And most people don't have a smartass comment for every situation." Ulquiorra retorted.

"Touché"

Before Ulquiorra could say anything more Yanagi began to pluck the strings of the harp…

"_I don't know why I act the way I do; like I ain't got a single thing to lose. Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy. I guess that's just the [cowgirl] in me._

"_I got a life most would love to have, but sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad. At where this road I'm heading down might lead; I guess that's just the [cowgirl] in me._

_The urge to run, the restlessness, the heart of stone I sometimes get, the things I've done for foolish pride, the me that's never satisfied, the face that's in the mirror when I don't like what see…I guess that's just the [cowgirl] in me…_

"_The urge to run, the restlessness, the heart of stone I sometimes get, the things I've done for foolish pride, the me that's never satisfied, the face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see…I guess that's just the [cowgirl] in me._

"_[Boy], I know there's times you must have thought there ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed. But you set your mind to see this love on through. I guess that's just the cowboy in you. _

"_We ride and never worry about the fall; I guess that's just the cowboy in us all…"_

[That was "The Cowboy in Me" by Tim McGraw.  Since it was made to be sung by a man I had to tweak the words a little bit. It's a good song from Yanagi to Ulquiorra, don't you think?]

Ulquiorra managed to keep from going into nowhere in particular this time, much to Yanagi's disappointment; that meant more moving soon.

Seeing no use in trying to delay it any longer, Yanagi shakily made it to her feet and walked over to the small white table. When Ulquiorra rose at her for her new apparent tiredness, she sent him back such a fierce glare that it basically _dared_ him to say anything. Ulquiorra decided to drop it, wanting to see where things would lead.

Yanagi inhaled her food, not even tasting it. Even Orihime was shocked at her friend's hunger. Yanagi, on the other hand, was frustrated at herself for letting this much of her hunger show, but she was so damn hungry she barley cared. Once her portion was gone, Yanagi went back over to the couch. She was still very tired.

Ulquiorra's brow rose even further at Yanagi. Though he had only known her a short time, he could tell that it was unlike the spunky teenager to act as though she was starving.

"Am I not giving either of you enough food, Yanagi?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"No; you're bringing enough, Ulquiorra. Why do you ask?" Yanagi questioned back. Orihime was shocked all over again about her friend's oblivious behavior. How much of her reiatsu was she _giving_ those animals?

Ulquiorra didn't answer Yanagi's question, but instead noted how much she was eating, how tired she appeared to be, and what could have caused this. Finding only one solution in his mind, Ulquiorra asked, "Have you and Orihime had sex, Yanagi?"

Orihime coked on her food while managed to choke on air at the question.

"W-w-what?!" Orihime shouted in her usual quiet voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Of course we haven't! Where the hell did you get that thought from, Ulquiorra?!" Yanagi shouted even louder.

Ulquiorra stepped back, startled at the reaction he received. "But that is the only reason I can think of for your sudden weariness, Yanagi. Am I wrong in my assumption?"

"Yes, you are, you numb-scull!"

Again, Ulquiorra decided to let the subject drop and simply see where things lead. He nodded at both of the now flustered girls in the room before leaving with the cart full of empty bowls in tow. He would investigate the matter later.

In a not-so-far-off part of Hueco Mundo, two female Arrancar were stalking toward Orihime and Yanagi's shared cell. One had long black haired in pig-tails; the other had rather short and spiky blonde hair. Each had a hollow bone fragment on the opposite eye.

The one with the black hair was in the lead. _Stupid orange-haired bitch; stealing all of Lord Aizen's attention and Ulquiorra's as well! And that black-haired little brat! She's no better! She may not be taking up as much of Lord Aizen's attention, but she's taking up more of Ulquiorra's! The little parasite! We'll have to teach both of them a lesson…_she thought as she and her companion got closer to the cell and its oblivious tenants.

Lolly and Menoly [I spelled their names right, didn't I?]both were very angry and not thinking clearly. For if they were, they would have noticed the teal-haired Espada gaining on them from behind but still staying a safe distance away. They would have noticed Ulquiorra's reiatsu staying close to cell, unsure of what he should do to help the obviously-in-distress Yanagi. But no, they were both very angry didn't really notice anything other than the rapidly approaching cell. That was one of their first and main mistakes…

"Ooooh, interesting, huh? I hope you guys like it so far and will review. Remember, reviews are the main thing that keeps the author happy and writing. So do it! Feel free to leave suggestions, concerns, and comments! Until the next chapter, kiddies! 


	6. Chapter 5

Who Are You?

Part 5

Orihime stared in amazement at the sleeping young girl in front of her. She couldn't believe it; she simply couldn't believe it. Yanagi had seemed so youthful when she had woken up, but now she was slumped forward, her head resting in her folded arms on the table. Orihime watched in silent awe as Yanagi's back rose and fell in time with her deep breathes.

_She must really be tired…_Orihime thought. And that little thought was enough to remind Orihime that Yanagi had to be using up most of her reiatsu to keep those creatures alive. It was obviously taking its toll on the girl. How much energy did she even have left? If what Yanagi had said about the mouse she sent to Uluhara was true the young teen had five little beings running around and doing who-knew-what.

And another thing, Yanagi didn't seem like the type to complain to Orihime; at least not on stuff that mattered. She was a lot like Ichigo in that way. She would push herself well past her limits just in order to help the off-chance that Orihime was safe or just so that she was comfortable. So, if that was true, how tired was Yanagi, really? The girl was the type to fake being fine so that others wouldn't worry.

_Oh, no. _though Orihime, _Maybe Yanagi was this tired all along and is just now starting to show it! How could I have not noticed?_

Just as Orihime had finished that thought, the door burst open and two _very _angry female Arrancar strode in. Orihime recognized them. They were Lolly and Menoly, the two—slightly bitchy—Arrancar who had brought her to Aizen before Yanagi had woken up.

Orihime was about to ask if something was wrong, being the concerned person that she was, but the black-haired Arrancar—Lolly, if she remembered correctly—beat her to the punch.

"Just what do you think you're doing, girl?" she hissed. Not knowing if she wanted a reply, Orihime stayed silent. That apparently wasn't what Lolly wanted.

"Huh? I asked you a question, girl! What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Orihime didn't know what to say. She looked over at Yanagi. Yanagi, the only person here who had bothered to befriend Orihime, the person who stayed brave in the face of a terrifying Espada, the person who thought on her feet in a difficult situation, the person who was risking everything to help them get away, and the person who reminded her _so much _her love, Ichigo.

Orihime looked back at Lolly, trying to gain some back-bone; if not for her, then for the girl who was like a little sister to her. "I wouldn't know. I didn't come here on my own; _you _guys made me."

Yanagi would have been proud.

But Lolly apparently wasn't because she slapped Orihime across the face. Orihime didn't so much as blink. She knew from experience that when you slapped someone, the worst thing for the slapper was to get no reaction from the slap-y.

It appeared that the same was true for the Arrancar. She let out a primitive cry and slapped her again. Just as Lolly was about to slap Orihime a third time, her hand was caught in a smaller fist.

Orihime looked to her left to see Yanagi giving both of the Arrancar an absolutely terrifying death glare, but not bothering to give one exclusively to Lolly.

"Well, I can tell you what _I _was doing. I was taking a very nice nap before you two pests came _crashing _in here—because I seriously doubt either of you could muster enough grace to do anything other than crash. And apparently neither of you know anything about being quiet because you woke me up as soon as you got here."

Yanagi's gaze went over to Menoly. "Why the hell are you two here?"

"We're here to make sure you two know your place, which you obviously don't!"

Yanagi smirked at Lolly but her eyes filled with loathing, "Our place? You mean the place you people forced us into? As your fake guests? Well, I guess you've forgotten yours as well, seeing as it's impolite to beat up your guests."

Lolly wrenched her hand out of Yanagi's grasp. Her hand went up, this time forming a fist. As it came down hard on Yanagi's face, she didn't flinch, didn't cry, didn't even make a noise—she had already received plenty of blows to the face from her mother—she just let her body go with the flow and fell on the floor next to the couch.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Lolly screamed at her. "You're all talk! You have nothing to back up your talk!"

Lolly was too soaked up in her vicious speech to notice Yanagi's hand reach under the couch and pull out a notebook and pen. At least, not until it was too late.

The next thing Lolly knew, she was being attacked by a giant white and red lined lioness, which now had her pinned onto the floor. The creature roared in her face; somehow the beast's breath somehow smelt of flesh and blood.

"How dare you try to harm my Lady! You dirty little whore!" the lioness roared.

Just then both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra burst through the door and into the cell. Grimmjow was about to beat out Menoly and Ulquiorra was going to check on the girls when they both saw the look of pure hate in Yanagi's eyes. It stopped them both dead in their tracks.

Even Orihime, Yanagi's big sister, was shocked into silence at the young girl's expression.

"Yanagi…" Orihime's voice trailed off, her eyes sending a silent plea to her to calm down. Yanagi complied. But not before nodding at the lioness she had created and saying, "Lioness-chan." The lioness nodded in return.

Yanagi turned her attention back to Lolly. "Your fate, Lolly, was sealed the moment you and your friend there tried to harm my big sister." She said in deadly quiet voice. Long gone were the sweet melodies it had created, the longing ballads had vanished; all that remained was hatred and something the two Espada saw but didn't recognize.

Only Orihime recognized it: pure and raw pain. That's when Orihime knew that Yanagi's emotions weren't focused only on Lolly; someone else had hurt her little sister badly.

And even though only Orihime recognized the other emotion in Yanagi's eyes, she was not the only one who noticed her knees shake. No matter what kind of front she put up, Yanagi was still tired.

But before Yanagi was certain she was going to pass out Yanagi made sure she made good on at least one promise she had made to herself: to make anyone who dared to hurt her big sister pay. Nodding again at the lioness, Yanagi watched—along with the room's other stunned occupants—as the lioness' massive paw lifted and swept down across Lolly's face in a graceful arch, claws out.

Lolly would have four long claw-made scars across the left side of her face for the rest of her very long life.

"Thank you, Lioness-chan," Yanagi said in a strangely formal voice, "Your service is no longer required. You may return to your home in the paper now if you like."

"Thank you, m' Lady. That I shall." The lioness said in a deep, but still feminine tone as she walked over to the notebook that had been thrown to the opposite side of the room and walked back into the then-blank page.

Yanagi let out a held-in sigh. She had done what she had learned to do: protect herself, protect the few she loved, and don't let the people you can get back at that had hurt you leave unscathed. Her legs shook more violently now. Damn, she was tried. She didn't even notice that Ulquiorra had moved beside her until he wasn't even three inches away.

As soon as she felt the brush of Ulquiorra's fingers on her bare arm, Yanagi collapsed into unconsciousness and Ulquiorra's waiting arms.

Ulquiorra lifted Yanagi bridal-style in his arms and turned to Orihime. The older girl shivered at the fury she saw in his eyes.

"Grab Yanagi's harp and follow me into my room; it is no longer safe for either of you now." Ulquiorra swerved his head towards Grimmjow with such an expression that even he didn't object when Ulquiorra said, "Take Lolly and Menoly out of here but do with them what you will; just make sure they don't bother Aizen or either of my charges again." He paused, then as an afterthought he said, "And get a servant to clean this place up will you? It's a complete disaster."

No one mentioned the fact that Yanagi had paper and a pen with her, or the fact that she had summoned an animal — a lioness, no less— to defend herself as Orihime followed Ulquiorra to his room. She just hoped they hadn't gotten into too much trouble.

Ulquiorra strode quickly towards his room as Yanagi unknowingly nuzzled her head against his warm chest. It didn't annoy him, so he allowed her to continue. In fact, he seemed to be angry for all the reasons.

First off, he should have been angry at Yanagi for disobeying Aizen's orders, but instead found himself only angry at her for tiring herself out like she did. He was aggravated at other people—including himself—of course, but not for the obvious reasons. That didn't settle well with him.

Still, his main concern at the moment was getting Yanagi into his room and tucked into his bed. She needed the rest.

As soon as Ulquiorra had Yanagi tucked into his bed and her head-band pulled out of her hair—it would only cause problems if she slept in it—he turned towards Orihime. The look in his eyes was at least ten times more furious than it was in the cell. Or maybe it was that in the cell he was trying to mask it all but just wasn't successful. Either way, Orihime could tell this conversation wasn't going to be good.

"Orihime," he said. Orihime stiffened, getting ready for anything. "I am…very angry—at both you and myself—for letting Yanagi get to this point. You are both my charges and, therefore, both my responsibility. So tell me: how many other…creations dose Yanagi have doing her some type of service for her? And don't think about lying to me; you're far too naïve and if you're being truthful or not will show all over your face."

Orihime didn't know what to do. On the one hand, Ulquiorra was right in saying that Orihime was a bad liar and would probably tell in a second if she did. But on the other hand, though there was no way she could get away with saying Yanagi hadn't made anything other than the lioness, Orihime knew that one of Yanagi's most critical animals was the one in the world of the living; the little white mouse who could be spilling his guts out to Uluhara about how the Espada had kidnapped them.

So Orihime basically had two options: 1.) Tell Ulquiorra about all of the creatures and possibly endanger the entire city along with her friends, not to mention Yanagi and herself. Or 2.) Only tell Ulquiorra about the animals in Hueco Mundo—praying to whatever god there was the whole time that Yanagi was somehow receiving information about the layout of this place before Ulquiorra destroyed them—and risk Ulquiorra know she was lying and getting both of them into _even more_ trouble if they were caught.

Yanagi wasn't awake; the dissection was all Orihime's.

She chose the latter.

"There are four others in existence at the moment," Orihime said, trying to keep a straight face, "That is why Yanagi was so tired earlier."

"Then if you knew it affected her so, why did you let her do it?!" Ulquiorra shouted for the first time in his life. "Why didn't you make her stop—or better yet, make her call them all back and _then _make her stop?! She had barley any reiatsu at all when those two got your cell!"

Orihime flinched at every one of his sentences. "I-I-I'm sorry." She stammered, "I didn't know that the affect was that strong. Besides I'm not really worried about that right now." Orihime whispered the last part, glancing over at Yanagi constantly.

"How can you not be worried about someone who considers you a big sister? From what I've learned about humans that means a lot." Ulquiorra mumbled the last part, looking puzzled.

Orihime glared at him, "I never said that I wasn't worried about _her_! She's my little sister! What I'm worried about is that there's a good chance that she was abused before she arrived here."

Ulquiorra's head snapped up at that. He didn't know why, but the thought of Yanagi in distress had him feeling uneasy and another odd emotion he didn't know the name for. "How so?" he asked.

"Well, you and Grimmjow might not have seen it because neither of you have been around humans very long, but it didn't seem to me that Yanagi was talking to _just _Lolly back there."

"Again—how so?"

"Well, I'm no psychologist, but from what I know, people who have been abused and are in a situation similar to what they went though when they were abused and look at the person doing it, they tend not to really see the person—and I mean mentally 'see' not physically see, so don't ask—they see the person who abused them."

"So you're saying that Yanagi wasn't really 'seeing'," Ulquiorra put finger quotations around the word, "Lolly, but someone else. Someone who has hurt her? Why?"

"It's not voluntary, Ulquiorra. It kind of just…happens. But, yes, I believe Yanagi was seeing someone who's hurt her—mentally, physically, or emotionally—when she looked at Lolly."

"But who could have been abusing her?"

"How am I supposed to know? I just met her, remember?"

"But you consider each other sisters. Wouldn't she have told you?"

"People who were or are abused don't normally tell _anyone, _Ulquiorra."

"Why?"

"Different reasons. Shame, sometimes. They think it's their fault, others"

"_Why?"_

"I don't know, Ulquiorra!" Orihime snapped.

Before she knew it, Ulquiorra was in front of her. She closed her eyes, expecting pain. It never came.

Instead, Orihime felt warm, strong arms encircling her waist.

"I am…sorry." Ulquiorra said slowly, "I was upset with myself and blamed it all on you. Then you presented me with something else that could be wrong and wanted to know all I could so that I may be able to 'fix it' in a way. I've read somewhere that contact like this helps humans like yourself feel better. Is it working?"

Orihime buried her face in Ulquiorra's chest, wanting to let out all of her frustrations into the firm pillow. "Yeah," she mumbled, "It's working great."

"I am glad." Was all he said.

Orihime stayed there until she eventually nodded off in Ulquiorra's arms. He gently laid her in his bed—under the blankets—next to her adopted sister and watched them.

It was odd; he was starting to get attached to these girls. And even stranger, he liked it. This was going to be interesting…

Okay, I know this chapter was short, but think I'm at a good stopping place right now. Remember, it's up to you if this story continues; I need your reviews! (God, I feel old when I say that.) But still, tell me what you think and if I messed up grammatically. 


	7. Chapter 6

Who Are You?

Part 5

Ulquiorra had a lot to think about. Was Yanagi being hurt before she even came to Hueco Mundo? And if so, for how long? What could the sick basterds have done to Yanagi?

That was another thing that was troubling Ulquiorra: why was he being so protective of Yanagi? Ulquiorra searched through his mind to find the answer, stroking the sleeping Yanagi's cheek with his index finger without even noticing it.

For as long as he could remember, Ulquiorra had been the most unemotional of all the Espada. Not even when Orihime had stubbornly refused to eat had he felt anything; he had just thought of ways he could force the girl to swallow the food. But almost as soon as Yanagi had woken up—and maybe before with the music he had heard in the world of the living—he began to _feel_ things.

Not just thought up ways to get what either he or Aizen wanted, but actually _felt _things like anger, annoyance, even happiness, but strangest of all was this feeling of…protectiveness. He actually wanted to keep Yanagi from harm on his own and not strictly from orders.

That had never happened to him before.

When Ulquiorra finally noticed that he was showing outward affection of some kind by stroking Yanagi's cheek—a good twenty minutes after he had started—he was startled enough to jump away.

He held his breath as Yanagi shifted in her sleep, much like what Orihime had done when she had first fallen asleep on one of Ulquiorra's couches.

Ulquiorra let out a small breath once Yanagi had settled in again. He didn't exactly like that he fussed over the young girl so. But it wasn't like he could help it. It just happened naturally; if Yanagi was crying he wanted to know what was wrong, if she was hurt he wanted to know who had caused it, if she was in trouble…he wanted to help.

Before Ulquiorra's musings could go on much further, Yanagi shuffled again underneath the blankets. Soon her face was facing Ulquiorra's as her eyes slowly opened.

Yanagi's vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. She was still a little tired—she still had to give a chunk of reiatsu to each of her creations—but she felt a lot better. Even despite the nightmare she had just had.

Yanagi was a very sound sleeper [in other words, even if her dreams are a living hell, she won't make a sound] so she doubted that anyone who might have been in the room had any idea.

Besides, Yanagi had that dream—though it had many variations—played inside Yanagi's mind so many times it was starting to get old. No matter how awful it was.

As usual, the nightmare started with Yanagi. She was ten years old again, and was sitting in the center of the living room floor clutching her golden harp. For some reason Yanagi could never remember she was desperate to get away from the evil place she called "home" in both the real and dream worlds, but she could never so much as lift a finger.

Again, Yanagi waited for what seemed like forever for something to happen. And, also like in the other dreams, that something was her mother. But this where the nightmare got different. Normally, Yanagi's dream mother would come in the room with a knife or a gun, or something else to torture her with.

But this time she came in with a decapitated head; Orihime's head. Yanagi's mother lifted the beautiful head by the shimmering orange locks that Yanagi secretly envied. Her large gray eyes were wide with terror, her mouth aghast in a scream that would never come out as blood trickled from her neck. Tears leaked down Yanagi's face.

"Do you know why I did this?" Yanagi's mother asked as she pointed to Orihime's severed head with her free hand. "Answer me, girl." she hissed out.

Unable to speak though the giant lump in her throat, Yanagi simply nodded. Her mother smiled a smile that befitted the devil himself.

"Well I'm going to you anyway. It's because you don't love me anymore. It's because you accepted your loser father's gift and won't let me throw it in the trash where it belongs. You won't prove to both your father and I that you love _me_ and not _him. _Because you won't give me that damn harp!"

Yanagi flinched at every word. The whole time her mother was speaking, Yanagi couldn't pull her eyes away from Orihime's dead gray orbs. Without Yanagi's mother noticing, Orihime's now-pale lips opened slightly.

Though Yanagi's mother didn't notice Orihime's mouth open, she did notice the slight whimper that came out of the head. She smirked at Yanagi.

"Well, well, well… Looks like your little friend here wants to talk to you. Let's let her," Yanagi's mother said, lifting up the head even higher before Yanagi could protest.

Orihime's—or rather Orihime's _head's _voice—came out quiet and dry, as if she'd never used it.

"Yan…a…gi…" Orihime forced out. Yanagi could bear to open her mouth, much less actually talk back.

"Keep…the harp…it's…part of…you…Make…music…Be…happy…Be—" Orihime was cut off as Yanagi's mother screeched and threw her head into Yanagi's lap; right next to the harp in Yanagi's arms.

Yanagi gently placed the harp on the ground and wrapped her right leg awkwardly around it—to keep it safe from her mother—and began to cradle Orihime's severed head in her arms and close to her chest. The warm orange locks spilling onto the floor.

Orihime's strained face tried to smile warmly at Yanagi, but it looked more like a bearing of teeth to the younger girl.

"O-o-orihime…" Yanagi finally stuttered out through sobs, "I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry!"

"It's…alright…Yanagi…You're my…younger…sister…It's not…your…fault."

This also something that was different in Yanagi's nightmare. Usually, Yanagi's mother made damn sure she was the only thing Yanagi was focused on; she'd torture, maim, and brutalize her daughter all in an effort to get the harp from her and to keep Yanagi focused on her. But this time Yanagi's mother simply stood in the door. She didn't try to snatch Orihime's head back, she didn't throw anything sharp or blunt at her, she just stood there. Soon it was as if Yanagi's mother just faded out of the dream as all of Yanagi's attention was on Orihime.

"Listen…Yanagi…" Orihime wrenched out, "This…most important…remember…" Orihime trailed off.

"Remember what?" Yanagi asked.

"Remember…" Orihime said and then blinked slowly, as if trying to collect her thoughts, "Remember…up to you…not…them."

"What's up to me, Orihime?" Yanagi sobbed out.

"Will…see…In time…" And with that, Orihime's head closed her pretty eyes and stopped her shallow breathing. After that, Yanagi's nightmare drifted off as her mind came to consciousness...

Yanagi blinked her eyes a few times to clear away any lingering images from her nightmare. Once her vision cleared it was drawn two a pair anxious jade eyes.

"Oh…hello, Ulquiorra. Good morning—or should I say good afternoon? What time is it, anyway?"

Suddenly, the concern in the Espada's eyes turned to anger.

"Ulquiorra?" Yanagi asked.

"Call. Them. Back." He said through ground teeth.

"What?"

"Those four animals you have running around here. Call them back."

"So what I thought happened before I passed out really did occur, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. Now call them back before I have to repeat myself yet again."

Yanagi stared at Ulquiorra. It didn't seem like she would be able to talk her way out this one. It was better to come clean here. But then Yanagi realized that Orihime hadn't mentioned the mouse in the world of the living. So maybe not completely honest.

Yanagi could live with that. "Alright, but I'll need my notebook back."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a look, but off to a corner of the room behind Yanagi.

When he returned, Yanagi gently gabbed the notebook from him; remembering her nightmare had her feeling weak all over again. Placing the notebook on her lap, Yanagi opened it to the middle page and placed her hands on top.

Yanagi closed her eyes and let the words flow through her as she always did to bring back her animals and friends. A bright and warm light circled Yanagi as she said, "To all of whom I have created from my heart, thanks to your service and you may return now to your place of rest."

Soon, three tiny white butterflies flew in through Ulquiorra's unbarred window, fluttering by Yanagi's head. The soft sound of moving wings was accompanied by a scratching at the door. Without Yanagi having to tell him to, Ulquiorra walked over to it and opened the door big enough for a white rat to run through.

Once they were all there, Yanagi cracked her eyes to see her beloved creatures. She smiled warmly at them. "Thank you all for assisting me here. I greatly appreciate it. You may return to your home now."

All of the animals reentered the paper of the notebook one by one. Once they were finished, Yanagi silently handed the notebook back to Ulquiorra, not really paying attention. She was too busy trying to remove the grotesque images from her nightmare out of her mind again.

"What is the matter, Yanagi?" Ulquiorra asked in a bored voice but looked at her curiously.

Yanagi looked at him sharply, "What do you mean?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "Even though we met only a short time ago, I do know you well enough to know that there is no way you would have handed over your most powerful weapon without at least some sort of comment if nothing was wrong."

Yanagi laughed, grabbing her harp off the floor and onto her lap, beginning to pluck the strings. "That's what gave me away; my quietness? I'll be sure to make a note of it."

Ulquiorra just stared at her.

"Okay, since you're obviously not going to let this drop…I had I bad dream." Yanagi said the last part shyly—very not like her—like she was saying this big bad secret. In a way she was.

"But I heard that when humans have bad dreams they usually make some sort of noise in their sleep, yet you made none."

"I never do. I've been having nightmares constantly for about four years."

Ulquiorra tucked this little piece of information away for later. "I also heard that when humans are confronted by a nightmare, the best remedy is to tell someone about it. Share." He said as he moved to sit down next to Yanagi on his bed. He wanted to be able to hear her clearly.

Reluctantly, Yanagi told him about her dream, plucking out a nervous melody the whole time. Ulquiorra listened quietly, never once interrupting her; he actually seemed interested.

After she was done, Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Yanagi. She snickered, "Let me guess: something else you heard about humans needing contact."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, but Yanagi felt his chin nod against her scalp—Ulquiorra was at least a full head taller than her, even when sitting down.

"Well," Yanagi continued, seeing how she could use this, "Did you also hear that humans need to be in sunlight for at least some time each day?"

Ulquiorra paused a moment, thinking. "I would have to be there with the two of you at all times."

Yanagi rolled her eyes, though she knew Ulquiorra couldn't see it. "No, Ulquiorra, I thought you going to let Orihime and me just run rampant all around Hueco Mundo."

"That request is unreasonable, Yanagi, especially after recent events."

"Sarcasm goes right over your head, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it seems that I still have much to learn about human culture."

"That was a rhetorical question, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra just snorted in reply before he released Yanagi from his arms—much to the girl's displeasure, though she would never admit it.

"I will go ask Aizen-sama for permission to let both of you take a walk outside the castle with me."

He was about to leave for the door when Ulquiorra felt one of his coat-tails being pulled. "Um, Ulquiorra," Yanagi said uneasily, "How much trouble are Orihime and I in?"

Ulquiorra thought a moment. As far as he knew, Aizen-sama didn't know of the Yanagi/Lolly incident yet, though he was bound to get curious when he next saw Lolly's face. He could probably think up an excuse by then. He doubted Grimmjow would go as low as to rat anyone out. And both of the girls were doing fine now, so Ulquiorra technically would be lying to Aizen if he said so…

"What Aizen-sama doesn't know won't hurt him, as you humans say. _But_, and listen to me, Yanagi—and you should tell Orihime this too when she wakes—I am bending the rules for you. Something I _never _do. I will not do it again. So _behave!" _he answered Yanagi sternly.

Yanagi nodded solemnly and gave Ulquiorra—who rolled his eyes at her—a mock solute in return.

Yanagi waited until she could no longer hear Ulquiorra's footsteps along the hallways—everything echoed in this castle—before she squealed with happiness.

"Orihime!" she shouted, "Orihime, Ulquiorra's going to let us outside!"

That got Orihime up. Though if it was from news of going outside or Yanagi's shouting, the girl couldn't be sure. Orihime sputtered, not sure what was going on, but Yanagi was willing to explain along with saying Ulquiorra's threat/warning—though much slower this time.

Both girls took turns using Ulquiorra's shower—because, at least for Yanagi, she felt gross using all that energy which made her sweaty. As they were waiting for Ulquiorra to return with the news of the time of their departure—though there were no promises from Ulquiorra that they would go outside—Yanagi volunteered to sing a song.

"Oh, that would be great, Yanagi-chan!" Orihime cried.

"Okay, okay, Orihime just let me think of one…"

Yanagi began to once again pluck the strings aimlessly as she searched for a song good for this situation. The notes of the harp random until she found a song and they started to form a tune.

"_Would you go with me; if we rolled down streets of fire? Would you hold on to me tighter? As the summer sun got higher. If we roll from town to town, and never shut it down. _

"_Would you go with me; if we were lost in fields of clover? Would we walk even closer? Until the trip was over. And would it be okay if I didn't know the way?_

"_If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest [girl] in the world? If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, [boy]._

"_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea; let me know if you're really a dream? I love you so, so would you go with me..._

"_Would you go with me; if we rode the clouds forever? Could you not look down forever? If you were lighter than a feather? Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me?_

"_If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest [girl] in the world? If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, [boy]_

"_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea; help me tie up the ends of a dream? I gotta know, would you go with me. I love you so, so would you go with me…"_

[That was "Would You Go With Me?" by Josh Turner. :D]

Meanwhile, when Ulquiorra was on his way to Aizen's throne room, and Orihime was listening to Yanagi sing in Ulquiorra's room…three Shinigami, one human, one Quincy, and four lower level Arrancar broke a giant hole in one of the castle walls. Ichigo was one of the first to invade Las Noches and was going to make damn sure he and his friends were the invaders that lived the longest.

They reached a room with five different doors leading in five different directions. They split up, each looking for the freshly-bathed and kidnapped friend.

Dun, dun, dun! Okay, again, I know this chapter is short, but this way I have a much better chance at writing a longer chapter and getting it up by Monday, so quit whining. By the way, shout out to all of you who've reviewed so far! I really appreciate it, guys—you know who you are. Though it wouldn't kill the rest of you to review, too! Remember to do that please!


	8. Chapter 7

Who Are You?

Part 7

Ulquiorra walked so fast down the halls Las Noches it almost seemed like he was gliding. He had just ended his meeting with Aizen-sama and had gotten permission to take both Orihime and Yanagi outside with him. It was on the way back that he had the problem.

Ulquiorra had felt the Shinigami's and their friends' reiatsu before, sure, but it had never been _in _Las Noches! How had they gotten in?

Ulquiorra had expected them all to be killed in the Menos Forest, which was why he hadn't told either of the girls about their arrival. Ulquiorra was quickly approaching his room. But he paused just over half way when he saw Menoly and Lolly walking down that same hall.

Coming from the direction of Ulquiorra's room. The room where both the girls were.

He scanned both of the Arrancar in front of him; they didn't _seem_ to have done anything to cause trouble. Especially since those four angry red scars that ran down Lolly's face were a constant reminder to her that the human girl she had considered a "parasite" could harm her, and harm her greatly.

Ulquiorra quickened his pace to his room.

He paused one last time in front of his door, but this time for a different reason. Yanagi was singing, and he wanted to hear before he had to tell both of them that couldn't go outside, though he could tell they defiantly wanted to. Ulquiorra banished those thoughts from his mind. Instead he just concentrated on the song being played.

"…_Show me how to lie. You're getting better all the time, and turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach. _

"_Another clever word set off an unsuspecting herd. And as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet. _

"_Now dance, Fucker, dance! Man, he never had a chance. And no-one even knew it was really only you. And now you steal away. Take him out today…Nice work you did. You're gonna go far, kid!_

"_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes; hit 'em right between the eyes! When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes; see 'em running for their lives! _

"_Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights. So play it out; I'm wide awake. It's a scene about me. _

"_There's something in your way. And now someone is gonna pay. And if you can't get what you want, well it's all because of me._

"_Now dance, Fucker, dance! Man, I never had a chance. And no-one even knew it was really only you. Now you'll lead the way. Show the light of day. Nice work you did. You're gonna go far, kid! _

"_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes; hit 'em right between the eyes! When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes; see 'em running for their lives…_

"_Now dance, Fucker, dance! Man, he never had a chance. And no-one even knew it was really only you. So dance, Fucker, dance! I never had a chance. It was really only you…_

"_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes; hit 'em right between the eyes! When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes; see 'em running for their lives!_

"_Clever alibis; lord of the flies. Hit 'em right between eyes; hit 'em right between the eyes! When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lighting in your eyes; see 'em running for their lives…"_

[That was "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring. Another awesome band!]

Ulquiorra sighed. If Yanagi was in a mood to where she was singing punk songs…she was not going to like not being able to go outside.

_Or out of my room…_Ulquiorra thought, _And I doubt that Orihime will be much better. They'll both want to know why they can't, and I'll to tell them about those Shinigami pests…Arg. They have worst timing. If I was able to get Yanagi outside she would have been in a better mood, and if she was in a better mood I might have been able to get more information about her past out of her…_

Ulquiorra shut his eyes briefly. He might as well get this over with.

With hesitant steps, Ulquiorra opened his door and turned to the girls sitting on one of his couches. Orihime cocked her head to the side and Yanagi furrowed her brows at Ulquiorra's expression and body language.

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra? You look stressed," Orihime asked in a concerned voice.

Yanagi snorted, "It's _Ulquiorra_, Orihime. He always looks stressed—or at least like there's a ram-rod shoved up his ass. Though more than usual this time."

Orihime gave Yanagi a this-is-not-the-time look. Yanagi just stared right back her with fake-innocent eyes.

Ulquiorra sighed again, gaining back both the girls' attention. "Orihime, your friends have reached the inside of Las Noches," Orihime gripped Yanagi's hand strongly. "Therefore, neither of you will be allowed out of my room, let alone outside. I will also accompany you both here until they are disposed of."

"They can't be disposed of; they're too strong." Said Orihime in a quiet voice.

Ulquiorra was about to respond, saying that of course they would be disposed of and it shouldn't matter to her anyway, but Yanagi shot him such a glare that Ulquiorra figured it was waste less energy just to let that little comment slide.

Then Orihime's head snapped up, a joyful look on her face. "Oh, I know what we can do to pass the time until Ichigo and the others get here!"

Again, Ulquiorra let Orihime's comment go unnoticed.

"We can tell stories!" she continued, "My older brother and I would do it all the time when I was little and was bored for some reason or another."

Yanagi wanted to tell her that she didn't want to tell stories, and that she wanted to go outside—it may have been immature, but that's what felt like being cooped up in one room or another with nothing to really do. Yes, she enjoyed talking with Orihime and singing, but that only took up so much time—not to mention that Yanagi tended to lose her patience after so much talking— and her voice got horse. But when Yanagi saw the look of happiness on her big sister's face, she couldn't bear to ruin it for her.

"Sure, Orihime," she mumbled, looking at Ulquiorra to see how he reacted. His face stayed impassive so she couldn't tell.

"Oh, why don't you go first, Yanagi?" Orihime 

Again, Yanagi wanted to say that she didn't even want to do this, let alone go first, but held her tongue and searched for a story at seeing Orihime's gleeful face.

"Okay, let's see…" Yanagi mumbled trying to think up something her companions would find interesting since she didn't want to share something from her real life. It wasn't that she didn't trust them—or at least Orihime—it was just that her memories were hard enough for her to _remember_, never mind say out loud.

[Okay, I'm going to paraphrase this story from a web-site I found so don't get moody if it's not the version you heard or something like that.]

"Oh, I know!" Yanagi said with delight. "It's a story from Greek Mythology. About the Minotaur."

"The Minotaur?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Yes, the Minotaur. I'll explain him in the story if you would shut up and let me talk."

This was part of the pay-back Ulquiorra was getting for not letting them outside, he could tell.

"But anyway," Yanagi continued, "The Minotaur was born for a very fucked-up reason—or reasons—if you look at it from my point of view. It turns out that, Minos, the king of a Greek island called Crete, and his brothers in some kind of fight of some kind that left Minos unsure if he would be able to keep his throne. So Minos prayed, asking Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, to send him a white bull from the waves to show that the gods approved of his rule."

"But why didn't he just prove himself by doing something instead of just asking a god to quiet his opponents for him?" Ulquiorra cut in, not really understanding Minos' logic. Orihime sent him a look for interrupting the story.

Without missing a beat, Yanagi answered, "Because he either didn't think of that, was a coward, or was an idiot. But back to the story, Minos prayed to Poseidon that he would sacrifice the bull to the gods if he got it as an offering."

Seeing that Ulquiorra was about to question the story again, Yanagi spoke up.

"I don't know why or how he thought of that, but he did and it worked because a snow-white bull came from the ocean and to Minos. But Minos got greedy. Instead of sacrificing the bull like he was supposed to, Minos hid the bull and sacrificed the best one from his herd, allowing the bull sent from Poseidon to live.

"Now, when Poseidon heard about this, he wasn't too happy, as you can probably imagine. So as revenge, Poseidon made Minos' wife, Pasipha, fall madly in love with the bull."

Sensing again that Ulquiorra was going to interrupt her, Yanagi quickly said, "The reason Poseidon got back at Minos in such a roundabout way is because the gods are not allowed to mess with anything—or anyone—in the mortal world directly, Ulquiorra."

He seemed satisfied with the answer so Yanagi continued her story.

"Pasipha had Daedalus, a genius and famous inventor, build her a fake cow body that she could climb into…that apparently had a vagina." Yanagi shivered slightly at her own words.

"Apparently, Pasipha climbed into the fake cow when the bull was horny and…you can use your imagination…"

Orihime grimaced, Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and Yanagi shivered some more.

"Well, as you might have guessed, Pasipha got pregnant and had a baby by the bull. It was monster that had the head and tail of a bull, but had a male human body that was called the Minotaur. Now, I don't know what age the Minotaur was when Minos had Daedalus build a labyrinth that was supposedly impossible to get out of and locked the Minotaur inside.

"Every nine years since, seven teenage boys and girls were sent over from Athens, the mainland of Greece, for the Minotaur to eat. That is, until Theseus, a hero in this story, but from a different point of view, came in place of one of the boys and killed the Minotaur."

"What a strange story…" Ulquiorra said quietly. Then he saw Yanagi's face. "What's wrong, Yanagi?" he asked.

Orihime looked at her curiously, but Yanagi looked straight ahead at Ulquiorra, who had been sitting on the couch opposite them since the story began.

"It's just that…" Yanagi started, "Well, I can't help but feel sorry for the poor Minotaur."

"Why?" asked Orihime, "You called him a monster."

"That was only because that's how he's described in the legends. But, really, was _any_ of what the Minotaur got his fault. I mean, he didn't ask to be born looking the way he did. And as far as I know, Minos shoved him in that labyrinth as soon as he could, which could have been pretty young for the Minotaur. The myth doesn't even say if his mother loved him; it just says that she gave birth to him. I just can't help but think that if only someone had loved him, or just cared for him even a little…he might not have turned out so bad. Maybe he was really nice if someone had gotten to know him. Someone could have given him a chance, but no, they had to lock him in that prison until someone killed him."

"But he ate all those people!" Orihime argued.

"What else was he supposed to eat?! The labyrinth was made of stone, not bread. As far as the story says, they only fed that one time every _nine years._ He may have only been eating them out of hunger, not joy. People don't get mad if a wolf eats a rabbit because it's _survival!"_

"That's why you said that Theseus was the hero from someone else's point of view. You consider him the villain." Said Ulquiorra with interest.

"Well, yeah…I guess I do."

"_Why?"_ Orihime asked again.

"I guess it's because I can kind of relate." Answered Yanagi. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"When I was younger, I didn't even know what my power was—I still don't know the details—let alone control it. There was this little old lady who lived in the floor below mine who used to always hand out these delicious home-made candies to all the children in my building. That is, if they came up to her and asked. All the other kids had no problem with it and got at least one every day.

"I, on the other hand, was too shy because pretty much all the adults besides my neighbors—who I've spent multiple nights on the couch with when my mom was in a mood—were talking about me behind my mother's back like I was some kind of disease. So I figured she would just turn me away as soon as I approached her.

"But one day the other kids were teasing me and I'd had enough. When they all finally left, I drew and created a little rabbit and sent her over to the lady—Mrs. Jones, I think her name was; she was from America—to ask for a piece of candy.

"I asked my rabbit to be extra polite to make up for not asking the lady myself."

Yanagi let out a bitter laugh. "What a mistake that was! The lady was already startled when she saw my rabbit in the building. Can you imagine what she did when she started talking to her; asking her to give me one of her yummy candies? I'll tell you: she screamed. She called me every name in the book, including slut—even though I could only have been nine at the oldest—and devil child. I can honestly tell you that I never got a single one of her candies after that. Not that I got any before either. The lady moved out the next week…and all of the children went out of their way to torment me even more once their free candy supplier had left because of me."

The other two in the room were silent as Yanagi added, more to herself than to them, "I never wanted to upset her…I just wanted some candy but was too scared of what she might think if I asked…"

Orihime was at a loss of what to say. True, it wasn't the same as being locked in a labyrinth, but it was still awful. Without thinking or saying a word, Ulquiorra crossed over to Yanagi and gave her a hug. Yanagi leaned into the embrace.

Purely to make her feel better so that she was less likely to make a scene later, Ulquiorra told himself. It had nothing to do with the pain in his chest he had felt when he saw the sad look on Yanagi's face. Nothing to do with the fluttery feeling he had in his stomach now… only he knew that he was lying to himself.

Still, he held her tighter. Orihime blushed at the sight, though Ulquiorra couldn't think of a reason why. He decided to ask her.

"Orihime, why are you blushing?"

Orihime blushed redder. "W-w-well…Y-you t-t-two l-look so c-c-comfortable…"

"Is that wrong?" Ulquiorra asked while Yanagi finally realized just how close she was to Ulquiorra and blushed also.

Ulquiorra looked down at her, curious. "Are you well, Yanagi? Your face looks flushed."

"O-oh, I'm fine." She stuttered, still not pulling away from Ulquiorra. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she didn't like the warmth. Or the feel of his arms around her.

"O-Orihime, why don't you tell us your story now since you got two out of me?"

"Sure," Orihime answered, recovering from Ulquiorra's question. The man just could not take hints.

And Yanagi and Ulquiorra—who eventually got tired and sat down next to Yanagi, but kept his arms wrapped around her the whole time—spent the next two hours listening to Orihime's long and detailed tale of a picnic she'd had with her friends and the food she had made for it.

Both Ulquiorra and Yanagi almost got sick at one point…

Okay, you guys, that's it for today. I know it's pretty much just as short as the last one, but if you guys want a longer chapter you're going to have to review. ("Thanks" to you guys who've already reviewed.) But still, what did you guys think? And is it just me, or am I making Ulquiorra get too mushy? Tell me!


	9. Chapter 8

Who Are You?

Part 8

"So what's your story, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked from her corner on the bed. (They had migrated to the bed when Orihime had noticed that Yanagi's eyes were starting to droop—she was still tired from giving up almost all her reiatsu to her animals.)

"What would you with me to tell?" Ulquiorra answered with a question.

Yanagi rolled her eyes from her position, which was still sitting in Ulquiorra's arms. "We kinda don't know, Ulquiorra. That's why it's _your_ story. How are we supposed to know what happened before we came here?"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment before saying, "I cannot recall a tale that either of you would wish to hear."

"What?" Yanagi said in a perfectly innocent voice. If you had only heard that, you wouldn't able to hear any emotion at all, however, if you were to see the angry look in Yanagi's eyes such as Orihime, you would be able to tell that Yanagi was, in fact, very pissed.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, didn't see the look in her eyes, and so he repeated himself, along with a reminder that he hated to repeat himself.

"So let me get this straight," Yanagi said, "First off, you don't let us go outside, and then we have sit in this stupid room—though I did enjoy the stories, Orihime—with nothing to do but stare at a white all. And if that wasn't enough, as soon as we find something to do you won't corporate…_am I right?"_ Yanagi said the last part of her little speech in a deadly low voice.

It made Orihime squirm just to hear it.

But it apparently did nothing for Ulquiorra. He just simply stated: "No, that is not fully correct. It is not that I will not corporate, it is just that I do not possess a memory that either of you girls would enjoy. To put it a way you might put it, Yanagi, my life is very boring."

"I never knew I sounded so stiff"

Orihime had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle her giggles. Ulquiorra didn't take note.

"What do you mean I speak stiffly?"

Yanagi rolled her eyes again. "How can you not notice? I don't know what Orihime thinks, but to me it seems like that whenever you speak…I don't know…it just seems like you feel the need to be formal when, really, you don't."

Ulquiorra stared at the back of Yanagi's head. How could this girl manage to confuse him so?

Before Ulquiorra could think much more there was a knock at the door. Without thinking about how he was interacting with his "prisoners" or the fact that he was still holding Yanagi, Ulquiorra mumbled out a quick "come in" in a voice that would be just barley audible for whoever was at the door.

Grimmjow walked into Ulquiorra's bedroom.

He saw the way Ulquiorra was holding Yanagi and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead, he waltzed over to the bed and sat down beside Orihime.

"So, asshole, are you gonna tell what the fucks going on, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Ulquiorra snorted and raised an eyebrow of his own, looking up from Yanagi's hair. As if Grimmjow could even lay a finger on him.

Still, Ulquiorra figured it would be easier to just answer him. "I'm going to tell you what now?" he asked. No-one ever said he couldn't toy with Grimmjow first.

Grimmjow growled. "You're going to tell me why you weren't even bothering to beat down that idiot Ichigo."

Orihime stiffed and Yanagi narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I do that when they were already heading straight for the layer of those three-digits and I had to make sure that these two weren't trying to escape?"

Instead of answering Ulquiorra, Grimmjow looked down at the little artist. "Yeah, you're the clever wrench who managed to sneak paper and pen by Ulquiorra and still lives to tell the tale."

Ulquiorra stiffed slightly; he had yet to figure out exactly how Yanagi had pulled that little stunt off.

Yanagi answered Grimmjow with a smirk and the sassy comment: "And damn proud of it too!"

Some people never change.

Grimmjow laughed at Yanagi's response, impressed by her nerve. He didn't know much about humans, but what he did know was that they were mainly a spineless bunch that would have trembled at his every word if they could see him and knew what power he held. But not this girl.

Instead of cowering further into Ulquiorra's embrace—which he was quite shocked to see, not that he would ever show it—like a normal human would have she proudly declared what she had done, as if daring him to contradict or to intimidate her.

Ulquiorra, strangely not liking how Grimmjow was staring at Yanagi for so long, asked calmly, "Is there another reason why you are here, Grimmjow, because, if not, there is no longer a reason for you to stay here."

"Well," said Grimmjow, suddenly and awkwardly looking sheepish, "I wanted to hear some of Yanagi's music; you hog it all to yourself, dickhead."

Yanagi narrowed her eyes more. "Since when could people hog music? It's owned by no-one."

Ulquiorra grunted in response. Grimmjow just stared at her expectantly. Orihime watched curiously from her place on the bed. Yanagi sighed and lifted her golden harpoon her lap; she plucked the strings randomly until she thought of a song…

[Okay, people: I wrote this as a poem and got it translated online into Irish. I'm going to write the English translations under in parentheses. If you don't like it…deal.]

"_Me` iarracht oscailt geatai` de spe`ir ach gach i vain"_

_(I have tried to open the gates of heaven, but all in vain.)_

"_Gach seo in iarracht chun cabhru` leat teacht ar do chuid freagrai, ach na ceisteanna agat none."_

_(All this in an effort to help you find your answers, but the questions you ask have none.)_

"_Ta` roinnt rud`ai nach fe`idir liom a insint duit do caithfidh tu` iad fe`in."_

_(Some things I cannot tell you for you must find them yourself.)_

"_Sin dul amach agus cuardach oiche i rith lae agus; dul amach agus tu`s le do bhrionglo`id a fha`il."_

_(So go out and search throughout night and day; go out and find the start of your dream.)_

"_Me` duit do chuid sciatha`n, anois caithfidh tu` a fhoghlaim chun eitilte."_

_(I've given you your wings, now you must learn to fly.)_

"_Na` lig fearg scamall do chuid su`l, na` lig eagla treoir do chroi."_

_(Don't let anger cloud your eyes, nor let fear guide your heart.)_

"_Just a rea`chta`il le do neart go le`ir agus nach breathnu` siar."_

_(Just run with all your strength and don't look back.)_

"_Agus anois caithfidh tu` cuil gan dom ach Beidh me` leat luath, fe`idir haghaidh riamh chaired amha`in a bheith ar fad."_

_(And now you must fly without me, but I will be with you soon, for friends can never be alone for long.) _

[Alright, I know that the accents are supposed to go on top of the letter, but I haven't figured out how yet. So if you see an accent—and you will—it's supposed to go over the letter before it.]

As Yanagi finished the short ballad, Grimmjow was awe-stuck. He had known that Yanagi's voice was beautiful and that her music was prone to do this, but he didn't think it would happen to him!

Ulquiorra—who was getting used to Yanagi's lovely melodies—had rested his chin on Yanagi's shoulder while she played and moved his arms down from her shoulders and around her waist. Orihime—who had also gotten used to Yanagi's words—felt herself being slightly entranced again even though she didn't understand the meanings behind the words.

All the sudden the calm aura of the room was broken when Grimmjow said, rather loudly, "Again."

Yanagi raised a questioning brow at him. "Sing again," Grimmjow said, "You don't have to play the same song, but please sing again."

Yanagi considered his request, though she already knew that she would honor it. Besides, she enjoyed the singing herself. "Well since you said please…" she said as she began to pluck the strings of the harp once more.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, groaned out loud. _Now he'll never leave…_he thought in slight despair. There were two main reasons for this feel. One, thought of Grimmjow listening to Yanagi sing angered him for some reason. And two, Grimmjow just plain annoyed him in general.

[Okay, same deal with this song as with the last one, only this one's going to be in French. Enjoy.]

"_Je m'assois ici, en vous attendant."_

_(I sit here, waiting for you.)_

"_Je m'assois ici, en vous attendant pour choisir."_

_(I sit here, waiting for you to choose.)_

"_Je m'assois ici, mon estomac complet de cuisent a` l'e`touffe`e."_

_(I sit here, my stomach full of stew.)_

"_Je m'assois ici, avec tout a` perdre."_

_(I sit here, with everything to lose.)_

"_Direz-vous que vous m'aimez?"_

_(Will you say you love me?)_

"_Tiendrez-vous ma taille avec votre bras?" _

_(Will you hold my waist with your arm?)_

"_Ou allez faire vous tourner votre revers pour tous pour voir;"_

_(Or will you turn your back for all to see;)_

"_s'e`loigner et refuser de me prote`ger ou mal?"_

_(to walk away and refuse to protect me from harm?)_

"_Ce qui arrivera; que ferez-vous?"_

_(What will happen; what will you do?)_

"_Je m'assois ici, ma nervosite` a` son pic."_

_(I sit here, my nervousness at its peak.)_

"_Je m'assois ici, en vous attendant juste pour dire, 'je vous aime, aussi.'"_

_(I sit here, just waiting for you to say, 'I love you, too.')_

"_J'ai ainsi peur, je ne peux pas me^me parler."_

_(I'm so scared, I can't even speak.)_

"_Donc j'attendrai; vous pouvez peser votre e`chelle."_

_(So I'll wait; you can weigh your scale.)_

"_Je vous permettrai de ce qui est dans votre esprit."_

_(I'll let you work out what's in your mind.)_

"_J'espe`re juste que vous me donnez la re`ponse avant que vous la balle."_

_(I just hope you give me the answer before you bale.)_

"_Dites-moi juste, avant que vous me distancez."_

_(Just tell me, before you leave me behind.) _

Yanagi sighed as she plucked the last strings of one of the few short songs she actually wrote and not just played. She had written it while she was in the middle of reading a romance novel; she was at the part every book of that genre had—the love struck girl telling the best boy on the planet Earth that she loved him.

Really, the part could be more cliché, but Yanagi admired the courage of said girl all the same. Yanagi had had a crush once before—last year, actually—on a boy in her class, but was too scared of rejection and her mother's reaction to ever tell him.

Within the month that Yanagi had realized that she loved him said boy joined an over-seas program with his family and moved to some country in Europe. (She had been told which one but had long since forgotten.)

Yanagi was never able to tell her first love how she felt, and for that reason she loved the clichéd part of a novel when the hereon finally got up the courage to tell her soul mate her feelings.

Grimmjow was saying something, but Yanagi couldn't hear. She was tired when she had woken up and all of the talking and singing had drained her. _Heh. I'll never be able to escape if I keep using up my energy like this…_she thought, unconsciously leaning into Ulquiorra.

Normally, Yanagi's pride would keep her from doing such a thing…but Ulquiorra was the perfect temperature, his chest was firm enough to keep from molding to her cheek, but soft enough to feel very nice, and his arms felt so good around her; like the perfect living blanket.

Yanagi didn't even notice when Ulquiorra gently pulled the harp from her grasp, or when Ulquiorra's arms tightened around her, or even when she finally nodded off to sleep. All she noticed was Ulquiorra's warmth enveloping her and how good and how…_right_ it felt to be sleeping in his embrace. _Wow. I'm so tired that I'm hallucinating… _Yanagi thought as she passed into sleep, a small smirk curving her lips.

While Yanagi was unconscious, Ulquiorra's breath was stolen away. She was just so beautiful…No. He would not succumb to petty human emotions. She was a charge and nothing more. But even as Ulquiorra told himself these things he knew he was lying to himself.

Instead of confusing himself further, Ulquiorra settled for stroking Yanagi's hair while she slept and he waited for the other two to get off the bed.

Grimmjow was stunned at Ulquiorra's actions. Never had he seen the fourth Espada look so affectionate. This was defiantly going to be interesting. But what seemed even more interesting was the look in the woman's—Orihime's—face. It was another human emotion Grimmjow was not accustomed to. He would have to look it up later.

Orihime felt jealousy twist her gut to the point of pain when she saw Yanagi sleep in Ulquiorra's arms. Wait—_jealousy_? How could she feel jealousy towards Yanagi? If anything, she should feel pity for Yanagi; she was sleeping in _Ulquiorra's_ arms after all.

But the painful twist was still in her stomach as she watched her younger sister rest, curled against their enemy. Why was she feeling this? She didn't love Ulquiorra; she loved Ichigo…didn't she?

Ha-ha-ha! Sorry it took me so long to update. But, good news…this is the official start of my fall break. That means that I have just over a week with nothing to do but write. But I need you guys to review and vote on something. Do you like the home-written songs translated to a different language? If you do, I'll write more, if not, I'll stop. But you need to review to let me know. :) Until next time little kitties!


	10. Another Author's Note

Who Are You?

Another Author's Note

Hey, Guys! (Sorry, I'm really giddy right now.)

As you guys probably know—or at least you should know—that I put my sort of lyrics (a.k.a. I heard the song on YouTube and tried to type out the lyrics on my own.) of the song "Pirate Lullaby". Well… Yonatan of The Whiskey Bards, the band who made the song, was kind enough to send me the lyrics.

Here they are:

Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, while the waves they roll  
Sleep bonnie pirate laddie, ocean breezes blow  
Feel the ship rock to and fro, hear wind through rigging sigh  
The gentle ocean sounds below, a pirate lullaby

"Storms rise upon the seas as clouds darken up high  
See the sails begin to stretch as winds fall from the sky  
Waves roll and toss the ship roughly from side to side  
Taste the salt upon your lips from the fury of the tide

Grab the hatches, batten down as waves they crest the bow  
Main sail furl, secure the deck else every man might drown  
Drop the anchor, ride the storm, and pray with all your might  
Feel thunder clap and racing heart as you struggle for your life

Storm doth wane and fade away as clouds drift off with sighs  
See on high, the azure hue, of gentle soft blue skies  
Waves fall and calm goes all, the sea now lightly rolls  
Taste the tang of sea and sweat, as salt winds gently blow

Grasp the ropes and hoist the sails it's back to port your bound  
The main sail billows large and full, soon you'll be on dry ground  
Weigh the anchor, spin the wheel, this day o'er nature win  
Feel spray of sea, the ocean's kiss, you're on your way again

(Sorry if I was supposed to put quotes around that.) Anyway, thanks for reading!

P.S.—Shout out to anyone out there who can play an instrument, because, sadly, I cannot. I'm my school's show choir instead. ;P


	11. Chapter 9

Who Are You?

Part 9

Ulquiorra's head rested nicely against the headboard as he sat on the right side of his bed with Yanagi on his lap and still in his arms, Orihime sleeping on the left. Yanagi's head was nestled even more nicely in the crook of his neck. Her fists unconsciously gripped the front of his shirt as her even breathing ghosted across his neck.

Ulquiorra never thought that he could be so at peace. It was amazing how this creature could infuriate him beyond all rationality with her words and then cause him to feel completely relaxed within the next five minute. How could she do it?

Grimmjow had left—finally—after about Yanagi's fifth song. The only good things Ulquiorra saw in that was that he got to listen to the music too, and that Grimmjow received quite a few jibes from Yanagi about his insistence.

But one of the bad things about their little "pow-wow", as Yanagi called it, was the strange and unpleasant emotion that played across Orihime's face every time she looked at Yanagi.

Was something wrong with her?

Was something upsetting her?

Apparently so.

Ulquiorra sighed aloud. There wasn't much he could do about it now. He played with Yanagi's charcoal locks for what must have been the hundredth time that hour.

As Ulquiorra absently played with the sleeping Yanagi, Orihime was not in a good place. It seemed that even in her dreams she could not find rest. First she had loved Ichigo. Before Rukia came, it had simply been shyness that had kept her from stating her feelings to him. Then afterward, it seemed that it wouldn't matter if she told Ichigo or not because he had fallen in love with Rukia.

Orihime had been devastated. Not that she would ever show it willingly.

And then here…she had hated Ulquiorra at first. She had hated him with a burning passion. Then when Yanagi woke up her hatred had been pushed to the back of her mind as she connected to the younger girl. The way Yanagi had—and still did—mocked Ulquiorra constantly gave Orihime the gifts of confidence and humor.

Her hatred had all but been forgotten. In fact, if she was being honest with herself, she was overjoyed when their captor had walked in at the middle of the night to check up on them. Now instead of fantasizing about Ichigo and how he would look when he came to rescue her from this god-forsaken-place, she fantasized about Ulquiorra coming in and sweeping her off her feet.

She just couldn't get away from love, could she?

But now—for the second time—it didn't seem to matter what she felt. It was getting quite obvious that Ulquiorra had feelings for Yanagi—though Orihime was unsure if Yanagi felt the same or if Ulquiorra would actually state his feelings out loud.

Orihime's mind continued to spin in painful spirals as she dreamed of her second love head-over-heels for someone she considered a sister.

_If there is a god, goddess, or anything else like that, they are very cruel…_Orihime thought in her sleep.

As Ulquiorra's wondering thoughts circled Yanagi and Orihime's dreams painted picture after picture of Ulquiorra, Yanagi's consciousness was I blissful space as she fantasized about jelly doe-nuts and chocolate brownies.

#######

Yanagi blinked her heavy eyes. Her hand was grabbing something dark, soft but shaggy, and kinda long…

"If you're awake, would you please let go of my hair now?" Ulquiorra said, his breath ruffling her hair.

Yanagi yelped.

Faster than you could say "shut-up, you stupid monkey" [Me: I know it's stupid, but I'm bored.] Yanagi was out of Ulquiorra's embrace and on the other side of the room.

Ulquiorra just blinked at her. What did he say? He frowned; though he would never admit it, he rather did like having Yanagi in his arms.

Apparently Yanagi's yelp was loud enough to wake Orihime. The older girl shifted in her sleep before groaning and sitting up. There was no point in trying to sleep now.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked, her voice thick with sleep. She looked over to where Yanagi had run—her cheeks were now tomato red—and then back at Ulquiorra—he was looking at Yanagi with a slightly stunned look on his face and his arms halfway reaching out; like he was about to hug air.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked again.

Yanagi pointed a shaky finger at Ulquiorra and shouted—rather loudly—"He was hugging me!"

Ulquiorra blinked again, "Yes, but by doing that I was keeping you from rolling off me and falling on the hard floor," he said without emotion.

Yanagi's cheeks got redder, "Well sorry if I freaked because I woke up with someone's hair in my face!" Yanagi knew she was making a fool of herself, but didn't know what else to do. How do you recover from embarrassment like this?

Luckily for Yanagi, at that moment, Orihime's stomach growled. Yanagi's followed suit within thirty seconds.

"I suppose I should go get you two some food." Ulquiorra said, still a little hesitant to leave the room for a reason he couldn't describe. Perhaps he was fond of Yanagi? No, he wasn't supposed to feel. Well, it was a little late for that; he already was feeling things he could never remember feeling. And the odd thing was that he enjoyed it.

Ulquiorra shuck the thoughts away. He would have time to ponder this later.

Ulquiorra made his way to his door in three long strides and down the hall with five more.

That was when the problems started happening.

#########

Yanagi and Orihime were sitting on the bed telling stories again. Yanagi had just finished telling the story of creation according to Greek mythology. Now it was Orihime's turn.

"Oh, there was that time when Ichigo got angry at the gym teacher and challenged him to a wrestling match in middle school. He beat him and the whole class laughed for days. We still do whenever someone brings it up."

"I'll bet."

"Yep! For the rest of the year people brought it up as often as they could and the gym teacher would blush super red every time!"

Yanagi was about to respond but was cut off as Ulquiorra walked in—his was blasted to shreds and smoking in some places—followed by a cart of food pushed by another Arrancar servant.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yanagi asked, trying to keep the concern out of her voice but failing miserably.

_Oh no, _she thought, _I'm actually starting to like him! How the hell am I supposed to escape when I like—maybe even like-like, though I hope not—the person I'm escaping from?!_

Because of Yanagi's morbid monologue she didn't hear Ulquiorra's response. But Orihime did.

The next thing Yanagi knew Orihime was in the floor balling her eyes out and clutching her head with her hands.

"Orihime!" Yanagi shouted while rushing to her sister's side, "What the hell did he say?! What's wrong?!"

Orihime just shook her head and made incoherent noises. Ulquiorra sighed and tried to lift Orihime back on the bed, but as soon as he got close enough Orihime slapped him and shouted at him not to come near her ever again.

Yanagi sat next to Orihime, clueless about what was going on and scrambling for ways to help. She had none.

Ulquiorra turned to dismiss the Arrancar who had brought in the food with him, but found that he had already left. Normally Ulquiorra would have gone after the Arrancar to punish him for leaving without permission, but right now he had bigger things to worry about.

How was supposed to calm Orihime down? He looked over at Yanagi to see that she had just as clueless look on her face that he probably did. Now he was really screwed.

Ulquiorra and Yanagi waited helplessly as Orihime cried herself out and went back to sleep. Once Yanagi had finished tucking Orihime in she turned to face Ulquiorra and fearlessly said, "Alright spill; what the fuck happened?"


End file.
